


【R76】潮波（NC17）

by cealiannnnnn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Summary: 章鱼莱耶斯与人鱼莫里森的快乐大海生活。
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. 电子版购入信息

**此页为《潮波》的电子版购买页面。售价为20RMB。**

**正文从后一章开始。**

购买链接：[☆](https://afdian.net/p/5f27f326602711ea9d9952540025c377)

（爱发电外链到WP，内含百度网盘，如有问题请评论联系。）

**谢谢支持！**


	2. 第一章

**“人类王子落下泪来，眼泪从眼眶里滚落的瞬间就与海水溶成了一片。但是人鱼公主却没有看见。她的眼中只有那个由邪恶女巫变成的英俊新郎。小人鱼今天如此美丽，头上戴着用红宝石与珍珠串起来的发钗，鲜红的宝石在耳垂上跳跃，红火的鱼尾拍起一串细小的水泡，那模样像一团温暖的火焰。**

**王子突然开始想念他在大陆上的国家来，他的家乡、父母、还有人民——但巫婆用他的容貌和声音幻化成今晚的新郎。这是将腿换成鱼尾的代价，没有了双腿，王子无法再次回到干燥的世界。**

**‘只要杀死人鱼公主魔法就会失效。你也看见了吧，她并不爱你。’女巫的声音一直回荡在王子脑海中，他痛苦地看着公主脸上漾开幸福的笑容，‘杀了她，你就解放了。’**

**人类王子握紧手中女巫给他的匕首：传说它与海神的三叉戟一样都是用陨钢打磨而成，可以夺走任何生命。王子下定决心，他用全身的力气去追逐小人鱼与她的未婚夫，然后将匕首插进了女巫的心脏。**

**就在女巫惨叫着恢复原形而死去的时候，魔法消失了。其貌不扬的人鱼被金光所笼罩，灰色暗淡的鱼尾慢慢蜕变成人类的双腿——王子想张开嘴，却发现自己什么都说不出。人类的身体使他顷刻间就被大海压垮了，海水侵肺部、咸涩水流将他的视线弄得模糊不清。**

**这一刻人鱼公主终于明白了，当时下令撕开渔网拯救自己的人究竟是谁。**

**在公主悲伤的眼神中，王子感觉时间停滞了。变成人鱼时亲切而温柔的海水，现在看起来则令人恐惧而又陌生。身体在下沉，一直下沉。不过很快，当他的背脊触及到了坚硬的海床时，意料之中的疼痛并未降临，王子觉得那种酥麻的感觉像儿时母亲的怀抱。**

**他用人类的眼睛最后凝视着深爱的小人鱼，王子发现自己的身体正在异变：爱意从身体里钻出来，蓬勃而盛大，如同陆地上绵延的绿色植物，冲破他被海水泡得发白的皮肤，他的骨骼化成数不清的珊瑚，而他的血，将珊瑚染得比人鱼公主的鳞片还要鲜红。”**

杰克·莫里森觉得以后要是念睡前故事，自己有必要得提前确认一下内容——当情节进行到一半时，他已经捕捉到了小小的啜泣声；而现在他将书本合上，眼前两个小家伙已经哭花了脸，床铺上掉了一堆闪亮亮的泪水结晶。

“爹地，”哈娜一眨眼，又有粉色结晶从脸颊滑落到柔软水草制成的被子上，女孩正抽抽搭搭地将头发上的红珊瑚发卡拿下来，把这个小玩意儿高举到莫里森眼前，“我的发卡也是人类王子变的吗？”

不，人类根本不可能变成珊瑚，童话都是骗小鬼的。排外的海巫师只会把误闯海底世界的人类变成蠕动的海参，再把他们赶到礁石边上等着人类渔夫捉了做菜——可是这个解释莫里森并说不出口，残酷事实会瞬间打碎眼前孩子们天真的幻想。

然而莫里森拼命找理由而紧皱着眉头的样子，明显让哈娜会错了意。女孩子眉心发红，又是一副要大哭一场的架势。而被她的情绪感染，身边的黑影同样小脸皱成一团，小章鱼的腕足不安分地搅动着身下用的海葵床铺，其中一条还紧紧勾着哈娜浅粉色的尾鳍。

“当然不是了，我的小宝贝。”莫里森连忙回答。女儿哭个不停已经够他恐惧了，要是把女儿的朋友一起弄得哇哇大哭，那今晚的危机指数大概等同于灾难。“王子变成的红珊瑚已经和人鱼公主一起埋葬在海底墓中，灵魂永远幸福快乐的在一起，再也不会有坏巫师破坏他们之间的爱情了。”他编着蹩脚的谎言，“你手里的只是普通红珊瑚而已。”

“真的吗？”小章鱼怯怯地发问，她脸上也粘着薄薄的紫色晶片。

莫里森上前用手指将姑娘们的脸颊擦干净后，顺手将水草上的结晶掸到地上。“我什么时候骗过你们？现在故事时间结束，该睡觉啦孩子们。”

莫里森的补充结局明显缓解了故事本来的悲剧感。虽然还有些半信半疑，但姑娘们总体对此也颇为满意，本来愁眉苦脸的哈娜翘起嘴角，缺了角的门牙也让莫里森觉得特别有趣（她最近正好处在换牙期），小姑娘快速啄了一下养父的侧脸：“晚安爹地。”

黑影揉揉自己哭红的眼眶，很有礼貌地对莫里森露出一个小小的笑容：“莫里森叔叔晚安。”

人鱼和姑娘们道过晚安后将砗磲的白色扇壳缓缓关上。他一如既往地在附近游动——这两个小祖宗可不是什么乖宝宝，有好几次莫里森前脚刚关上贝壳，后脚小姑娘们就偷偷溜到游戏房玩玩具了。虽然莫里森也不介意喊着“我看到你们了”这种奇怪的台词追得她们满屋子又窜又笑，但是作为一个“父亲”，他依旧是“孩子们必须早起早睡”理论的忠实执行者。

女孩们还在窃窃私语刚才的悲剧童话，同情着为爱付出的人类。莫里森在贝壳外听着那些幼稚的对话，甚至都没有注意到自己的嘴角正在微微上扬。

他伸了一个懒腰，潮水在人鱼身边形成无数带着气泡的漩涡，它们擦过皮肤，最终变成一条条细细的白线，朝着悠远的海面不断延伸。莫里森盯着水泡，等他回过神来，才终于意识到除了远方潮涌的细微声音外，贝壳里的夜谈会已经结束，哭累了的小孩子们在海葵的簇拥下安稳地进入梦乡。

直到这时，莫里森才大松一口气地从女儿房间里退出来。他将刚才的童话书塞进自己的背囊里，确认大门锁好后，年长人鱼晃动着蓝色背鳍，一头扎进大海幽邃深远的黑暗里去了。

※※※

莫里森时常会想，为什么章鱼巫师喜欢住在如此险恶的环境里——岩浆在近乎透明的海床底下翻涌着危险的橙红色泽；粘满巨型藤壶的古怪岩石随处可见；鲸鱼骨刺作成的牢笼悬在半空，不知道犯了何等过错的囚犯早已化成看不出来形状的白骨。莫里森放松身体，让洋流推着他前进——此地的海水也与人鱼所住的区域有着天壤之别——特别温暖的水温使微生物不断滋长，数量之多就连本来清亮的水质也呈现出粘稠又混沌的墨绿，腐坏的腥味通过鳃口一波一波传达到鼻腔。莫里森强忍着不适，当标志性的海底山峰出现在眼前时，男人用力拍打着尾鳍从潮流里脱开身，快速绕过呈尖角状耸立的岩石，靠水流与惯性将黏在鳞片上的寄生物甩出去后，俯身潜入海底洞穴幽暗的入口之中。

通往目的地的隧道长且狭窄，数量庞大的钟乳石与石笋使得每一次摆动鱼鳍变得愈发小心翼翼，在前进的过程中莫里森没少擦碰到身边游动的鮟鱇鱼群，一时间莹莹烁烁的光点几乎是在瞬间就将路照亮了。

※※※

“杰克，你今天不仅迟到，我要的东西也没有带足。”恶名昭彰的章鱼巫师正懒洋洋地坐在宝座上，八条腕足嫌弃地翻动起莫里森的背囊，“容我再提醒你一下之前的约定。‘每周你为我带七个灵魂球，而我祝福哈娜平安长到成年。’现在只有四个，这就意味着下周我要饿三天肚子。”

“那你为什么就不能学学黑影吃点龙虾或者蟹类？”莫里森有些暴躁，作为一条健壮的正常雄性人鱼，长时间在凶猛生物的领地逗留，就算对方自己并不讨厌，不过神经还是本能地处在高度紧绷的状态，“该死的，我受够每周都要进行这个白痴对话了。”

“她是她，我是我。不要抱怨，造成现在这种状况都是因为你基本没有达成过目标。一周七个要求也并不过分。”戴着白骨面具的章鱼从巨型海螺上下来，他的腕足在莫里森身边围成了一张柔软又危机四伏的大网，将无路可退的人鱼圈在里面，“发挥种族的优势，朋友。”巫师用手臂揽住莫里森的腰，将他拉到自己面前。“去海面上唱唱歌弄几场海啸，或者用你们的泪水结晶诱惑采珠人，再不济还可以操控鲨鱼去咬死几个出海的渔夫，杰克，弄灵魂球的办法多得是。现在的结果只是表明，你在消极怠工。”

死神——也就是章鱼巫师的名字——他说的不错，弄灵魂球的方法实在太多了，莫里森却一个都不想尝试。

和眼前这位把人类当做敌人的同类不一样，莫里森对人类一直持中立态度，只要双方互不侵犯，那么人鱼完全没有必要扮演深海恶魔的角色，去夺去无辜人类的性命。

于是只剩下一个办法。

人鱼每天在离海面很近的地带游动，冒着被猎人发现的风险，搜寻溺亡人类留下来的红黑色灵魂球，有时候他能找到遭遇海难的渔民，有些是被海盗杀死后抛下船的旅人，也有些是不知道从哪里飘过来的亡魂……但幸运女神也不是每天都伴随身旁。更多时候，莫里森就像今天一样，底气不足又焦躁不安地与死神对峙。

“哈娜现在四岁。也就是说我已经和你进行了四年这样的不对等契约，”漆黑触须开始裹上人鱼苍蓝色的鱼尾，空闲着的腕足则将莫里森的手臂绑到背后固定住，他们凑得很近，死神几乎能看见对面家伙侧颈上小幅开合着的鱼鳃裂痕，“我想是时候可以取消了。”

莫里森瞬间表情僵硬起来。

他刚捡到哈娜的时候，女孩还只是一尾又小又弱在死亡线边缘挣扎的鱼苗。小姑娘尾巴上的鳞片尚未长成，透明鱼鳞下的骨骼与跳动的血管清晰可见。她被遗弃在莫里森领地的水草丛中，当人鱼发现她的时候完全慌了手脚，莫里森根本没有带小鱼的经历。

大海虽然是人鱼们的家，但在看不见的黑暗中总涌动着太多凶险的暗潮。

莫里森第一时间想到的就是找安吉拉，不过这个唯一可以帮助他的善良医生早就不在了——她爱上了人类，用金色尾巴换了一双修长的腿，跟着深爱的褐肤姑娘一起去了那个满是沙子的炎热世界。

万般无奈，莫里森只能去求助海底巫师。

※※※

愿望的效果的确和死神所承诺的一样显著，哈娜努力活了下来。活力调皮的小人鱼一直健康成长至今，就像童话故事里说的人鱼公主那般天真可爱，尾鳍光泽饱满，疾病二字仿佛与她形同陌路。

“那就请你好好完成约定，”巫师的声音将莫里森的思绪拽了回来，章鱼触手悬在人鱼的心脏上来回划着圈，“之后两周要是你再无法带齐灵魂球的话，魔法时间就要结束了。”死神讥笑道，“还有劝你打消把契约内容替换成其他东西的念头。向我许愿的人鱼太多，鳞片与眼泪早就不值钱了。”

“我替你照顾黑影那么长时间，难道连句感谢都没有吗？”

“少拿你们人鱼的一套来衡量我。章鱼从出生后就是完全独立的，并不需要父母保护。”死神顿了顿，“还有不要以为把黑影捡回来的是我。完全是她自己游到我的领地还霸占了那个不小的螺壳。别搞错了杰克。”

说完这些话后，章鱼很快从人鱼身边退开，那股让莫里森无法呼吸的压迫感随着对方离去的瞬间而消失无踪。死神将视线移到白发人鱼带来的背囊上：“来还书了？”他的口气如同认识数年的老友（他们的孽缘的确持续了挺长一段岁月）开始和莫里森攀谈，好似刚才的对峙不存在一般（他们之间的相处模式——公是公，私是私），黑色触手挥了挥从背囊中翻找出来的童话故事， “什么玩意？《大地之子》？”

人鱼活动着被松绑的手臂，除了一些较浅的红色吸盘印子外，死神并没有在他身上留下更多的伤痕，这个阴晴不定的巫师今天心情大概不错。

莫里森不是没有见过死神向其他许愿者收取报酬的凶恶模样，尤其是莫里森曾亲眼见过死神硬生生地扯下了一条人鱼的大半块背鳍后。苍蓝色的人鱼愈发觉得自己还是被幸运女神爱着的，毕竟比起哀嚎与惨叫，多游几十海里的“寻宝”任务还是较为轻松。

“一本悲伤的爱情童话。除了不适合这个年龄段的小家伙们听之外，都挺好的。”


	3. 第二章

哈娜手臂下垂，尾鳍无精打采地拍着水花，些许本来被冲散的浮藻又难缠地黏上了女孩粉色鳞片。爱漂亮的小姑娘回头看看，这下脾气也上来了，她加速摆动起尾巴，借着水流的推力游出好长一段，在确保讨厌的绿色藻类被潮水冲走后，人鱼小脸一瘪，冲着身前的朋友小声抱怨：“黑影，我累了。”

这是实话——平时领哈娜去找黑影玩的都是杰克。哈娜喜欢双手撑在爸爸的肩膀上，然后故意用脸颊去顶年长人鱼侧颈鳃口呼出来的水泡，脆弱小圆球“啵”地在皮肤上碎开，水波痒痒的触感总能把女孩逗得咯咯直笑。而当他们搭乘上洋流的顺风车时，还不太会控制平衡的小人鱼老是调皮地松开手，放任自己被水流冲得七扭八歪。习惯她胡闹的莫里森先生则会在小家伙要被冲出水道的时候一把将她揪回自己身边。

现在这些乐趣都没了，因为杰克·莫里森要出趟远门。

他很早就得离开了，有多早呢？哈娜没有概念，不过那时大概连太阳都还没来得及从海浪做的被窝中爬起来吧？就更别提温暖的金色光芒穿透水层了。

出发前一天晚上，杰克告诉哈娜（黑影也在场，不用说小章鱼又来过夜了），她下一周得借住在死神的那里。哈娜看起来明显有点儿不开心，女孩子默默下手拔秃了几簇海葵，又将撕开的触须丢到地上，半天都不吭声。小孩子闹脾气也情有可原，毕竟从她有记忆开始，就没有同杰克分开过那么久过。

年长的人鱼瞥了一眼地上的海葵残骸：“乖乖，我的小甜心。”杰克·莫里森挖空心思想让哈娜高兴起来，他对她罗列出一条条暂住的好处，“这次可以和黑影玩上整整一周！还有，你以前不是总吵着要试试看睡海螺吗？可以去试试看。”他说，“章鱼巫师巢穴也是个寻宝的好去处，而且还没人管你们。”到底有没有人管其实莫里森心里也没底，但是据他对死神的了解，难以相处的章鱼巫师可不是一个会唠唠叨叨管束幼崽的家伙——死神更像是会把小烦人精们一手一个丢出房间图个清静的类型。

在能玩个痛快的诱惑下，小人鱼双眼重新亮了起来。可是去章鱼巢穴的路很远，黑影之所以每次来哈娜家都会过夜也因为路途的关系——小章鱼总会让麦克雷送她，不过最近，这个独角鲸小子又不知道野到哪片海域去过放养生活了，好几天都不见踪影。

“爹地，你送我们去吗？”

“不，不是我。”

那么谁能送自己和黑影去呢？小姑娘心里盘算。

莫里森的领地与其他同族的地盘并无相叠的地方，唯一从距离上来说比较近的就是住在大水草林中的海龙兄弟了。他们的名字有些拗口，身体也和自己的不太一样：没有光滑的鳞片、鱼鳍的边缘生长着刺状的棘皮、一路向下的尾巴尖还自带一个小小的卷儿。兄弟俩的背脊与上臂都长着半透明的漂亮角质。当他们在领地中穿梭的时候，深蓝色的半藏几乎要融进海里，而翠绿色的源氏则变得与水草别无二致。哈娜就算再调皮，也不敢扯两兄弟飘摇着的半透明角质，那亮晶晶的漂亮玩意儿不管从视觉还是触觉上都太过脆弱了，说不定自己刚爬上海龙背，就会扯掉一大片。哈娜有点担心，她喜欢自己的邻居，半藏哥哥用水草扎的小鱿玩具至今还蹲在她的贝壳床里咧。“爹地，那我们该怎么去呀？”

莫里森表情有点僵硬，他有点为难地看了眼同样满脸写着好奇的黑影：“死神……死神叔叔会来接你们的。”

※※※

章鱼巫师根本不想做保姆的工作，不过某些尖牙利齿的人鱼迫使他无法拒绝——

“既然遵循‘哈娜平安长到成年’的约定，契约才继续有效。拿开你的触手，这都是你自己说的。所以就算我不陪伴在她身边，你也必须同样需要给予她安全保护。将她送到你家从各方面来看都没有任何问题。”莫里森不给死神拒绝的机会，“所以下周带灵魂球给你的时候，我再把她接回家。”

“杰克，你别太过分了。”

“有吗？我以为这算是正常契约范围内的责任？”人鱼丝毫不打算退让，“我明天很早就要出发，你可以去我家接她们。”

“我从未像现在这样希望你任务失败。”死神不满地用触手拍打着地面，厚重的海底泥沙将海水搅得浑浊一片。他用手托着面具，声音低沉可怖，“撇开之前你无数次的失败不说，现在还有胆量让我做该死的小孩保姆？”

“你到底答不答应？”

再对峙下去也出不了结果，“下不为例。”死神咬牙切齿地回答道，他和莫里森拉开了一段距离，显然失去了继续和人鱼缠斗的兴致，“但要是这次依旧数量缺少的话，那我就不敢保证会发生什么了。”

“放心，就算你不威胁我，这次也能完成任务。”莫里森非常自信，好似一切都在他的掌控之中，“那我们正事算谈完了？”

“谈完了。”

人鱼朝他点点头，苍蓝色尾巴一摆，转身就向着出口游去，很快那闪光的尾鳍就消失在嶙峋的山石之后了。

莫里森甚至连书都没有借。

这个想法充斥在死神脑海中。他当然不需要借书，人鱼这周都不会回家照顾幼崽了，那还有念童话的必要吗？

直到确认对方完全离开后，死神缩回自己的鹦鹉螺壳里。他用只有自己才听得见的声音长叹一口气，为又一次不欢而散的夜晚。

※※※

“再坚持一下！”游在前面的小章鱼把腕足塞到小人鱼的手中，示意对方拉住自己，她深紫色的触须连接膜因为水流而鼓起，像一把撑开的遮阳伞。“就快到了，你看山头就在前面啦！”

峰顶的确很近，哈娜只要伸手就能握住那尖耸的部分，却又感觉很远，仿佛怎么也游不到终点。小人鱼比划着，同时心不在焉地东张西望，眼熟的地形很快就让女孩回忆起自己与莫里森每次游过的路线，这才意识到路程可能刚过半。

“还有一大半呢！”她提高了声音，又用力揪了揪对方软绵绵的腕足，试图让黑影意识到“事态的严重性”。但她没料到，自己气呼呼的抱怨全部传入了死神耳朵里。

死神冷冷看着两个相互扶持还落后了一大截的小东西们——幼崽的耐力真是让人不敢恭维。照她们那速度，午餐时间过了都不一定能到家门口。死神开始不耐烦起来，他掉头游到姑娘们身边，一手一个将她们圈在臂弯里。哈娜结结实实地吓了一跳，她本能地向前蹿，平整的尾鳞擦过章鱼的手臂，差点没有滑出去；黑影则开始剧烈反抗，深紫色的触手糊在死神面具上，试图挣脱出来。“都给我好好呆着。”虽然被面具遮着脸，姑娘们也从死神严肃的声音里听出一种克制的怒意：眼前的章鱼先生可不像好好人鱼那么有耐心。她们缩起脖子，像两只藏在海螺里躲避天敌的寄居蟹。

死神对于自己的威严很是满意，他将腕足张开又快速收拢，激起一阵强烈的水流，章鱼领着女孩子们飞速朝目的地赶去。

死神先生在速度上还是游动的方式都和爹地不一样。

哈娜眼睛圆睁，好奇地打量周围——莫里森喜欢在略微靠近中部的海层中游走，他教她感受水的流动；用皮肤和感知去探寻温度的差异；他告诉她怎么借助其他鱼类带起的潮涌来保存体力……小人鱼认真地吸收这些知识，虽然具体操作还不是很熟练，但是已经做得很棒了。而现在抱着她的家伙，将莫里森构筑的学习体系全打破了：死神整个身体几乎贴在海底白沙地上，他快速略过的同时将细沙刮起，一些躲藏在下面的生物惶惶不安地四处逃窜，哈娜几乎都可以摸到海星硬邦邦的叉棘了，而在下一秒，那漂亮的小东西就被死神抛到身后，重新湮埋回沙土之中。

视线正不断倒退，水温越来越低，刚才的好奇感慢慢褪去，看腻风景的哈娜将自己的小脸尽可能地藏进死神颈窝里，试着躲避刮在脸上的沙石。黑影也不再闹腾了，腕足乖乖勾着死神的手臂，防止自己被水流冲散。

家，甜蜜的家。

死神向来嫌弃的鮟鱇鱼隧道今天都看起来特别亲切。巨大章鱼挤过狭窄的入口后，才松开怀抱——他的确游得比平时急，不过当他看到小姑娘们的模样后，压抑不住的笑声在深海里回响——姑娘们的发型全被潮水冲乱了，刘海像长长的水草一样把眼睛遮住，头发变成了胀鼓鼓的刺鲀，又乱又蓬；本来戴在发侧的小海星也滑稽地黏在头顶。死神难得好心地把小东西们重新抱起来，他将女孩们的长发梳通，松松地拢在脑后扎成长长的一束，又不知道从哪里变出两支鹅黄色珊瑚钗，帮她们盘了个非常标准的发髻。

窝在章鱼怀中的小饭票两眼闪光：“死神叔叔好酷哦！”哈娜完全忘记之前死神凶她们的样子了，“你还会梳头！”

“这很正常。”死神把女孩们带到餐厅，他将某个写着“麦克雷个人财产，闲人勿动”的箱子撬开，把里头的新鲜扇贝全挖了出来。死神为姑娘们钻开硬壳，方便取食。“难道杰克不会吗？”

“爹地笨手笨脚的。”哈娜歪着头，似乎想起什么有趣故事似得咯咯直笑，“他老扯断我的发带。”

“原来老杰克应付不来这个。”死神的兴致肉眼可见得高了起来，他又问了问哈娜和莫里森之间的趣事，直到早就吃完饭的黑影不耐烦地戳了戳小人鱼的腰才算告一段落。

最后一块扇贝肉滑下肚，坐不住的孩子们立刻一溜烟地游去探险了。死神看着两道迷离的水雾，为自己即将遭殃的储藏室头痛了一秒。不过当又有心事重重的家伙上门乞求许愿的时候，他很快就将储藏室的事给淡忘了。

※※※

要是麦克雷知道死神竟然会坐在摇椅上为两个小不点念睡前故事，一定会把这件事宣扬地七大洋鱼尽皆知。

死神翻过一页，心里庆幸还好那混账混小子最近又逃家了。

**“年轻的国王拒绝穿上那件用金丝线和华美鳞片制成的袍子；对透黑甲壳拼贴成玫瑰花形状的权杖同样视而不见；他面容颤抖着，轻轻拨开教皇递上来镶嵌有黑珍珠的冕冠。‘为什么不接受这些东西！你毁了整个登基仪式！’国王年迈的爷爷在登基台下吹胡子瞪眼，可无论他怎么生气，国王还是不为所动。爷爷毫无风度地谩骂起来，他说就不该让骑士们将年轻的国王寻回，说年轻的国王和他早年失踪的父亲一样无药可救。**

**很久以前，见多识广的风就曾将秘密吹向整个国土。住在城市里的人们知道，住在乡野中的人们知道，所有天上飞舞的小鸟，所有奔跑在草原的走兽也知道：年轻国王的父亲，也就是曾经的王子，他离开了故土，只因为爱上了一条人鱼。**

**‘这个杂种！我早该料到！他继承了他母亲的邪恶！那样无时无刻不想使我们国家蒙羞！’先王暴怒着，要不是身边的骑士牢牢搀扶着他，年迈的老人甚至要摔倒了。**

**教皇却很平静，一切吵杂的声音于他而言不过是提炉里飘溢的乳香。‘我的孩子，告诉我。为什么不接受你所该拥有的一切？’**

**年轻国王的声音哽咽，他用手指指着摆在眼前那些身为一国之君象征的物品：‘我不能接受。它们不仅仅是华袍、权杖还有冕冠。他们是人鱼心尖上的血，玳瑁最后的眼泪，还有采珠人永不上浮的生命。无上权力与财富的象征，本不该建立在悲哀与死亡之上的。’**

**他的声音掷地有声，一瞬间所有的低语声全消失了，就连先王都张着嘴忘记了语言。**

**当一颗星火落在干草地上，席卷起炙热的火焰，人群又开始窃窃私语，那声音越来越响，越来越大，汇成洪流汇成海涛，有人听见，有人在诉说。**

**他们说年轻的国王继承了生养其母亲的大海，有一颗包容又宽广的心。”**

黑影和哈娜倚在巨型鹦鹉螺壳边，虽然故事结束了，可女孩子们看起来显然睡意全无，她们意犹未尽地盯着死神。“别想骗我再讲故事，至少今天别想。”章鱼的腕足随便一抛，童话书稳稳当当地落回书架上。带小孩子们真耗费劲，死神现在只想一头扎进螺壳里，享受一下清闲时刻。

“死神叔叔，我……”哈娜突然叫住他，女孩扭捏着，看了看身边的同伴，“我想和黑影一起明天去浅海！”

“去浅海做什么？”面具后的眼睛眨了眨，很快死神就懂了，“听了几个童话故事就觉得人类啊、王子之类的东西是友善的生物？别做梦了，姑娘们。现实才没有那么完美。况且你们现在的体力，可连中海层的暖流都穿不过去。”

“可你不是会魔法嘛！”黑影在一边起哄。“送我们去吧！就看一眼！”

“所有的魔法都需要付出代价的。”

“代价？是不是像之前爹地念的故事一样……你要拿走我们的声音……”

“可不止声音，还有你的尾巴，你的鳞片，你的灵魂。越是充满野心的愿望，越是会让你失去所有。”死神用腕足缠住小不点儿们的腰，将她们挨个儿塞进海螺壳里，“快将这个冒险计划取消吧。”


	4. 第三章

莫里森临行前在背囊里装满了海胆与贝类。

这几天天气很好，就连大海也是沉稳安静的。苍蓝色人鱼被裹在洋流形成的快速通道间，一路朝着浅海的方向游动。他正在远离熟悉的领地。平整海底慢慢迎来一段突起的海脊，沿着这条天然的路标一直向前，他就彻底进入了浅海的范围。再往前就是人类居住的海湾，但是莫里森并不打算去那儿，混杂交错的航线与渔船对人鱼而言都是潜在的威胁。

苍蓝色的尾鳍左右摆动，莫里森绕着一块突出的巨大礁石游了一圈又一圈，接着他将脑袋和肩膀探出水面，在确认周边没有人类后，手指扒着石块凹凸的坑洞，开始轻声哼唱起只有海中居民才明白的歌。

很快，他就注意到海平面下有一团阴影正藏在白花花的水沫中，挟卷着水波急速朝自己接近。几乎是下一秒那家伙就从水里跃起，挂在棕色毛发上的水珠在空气中划出弯弯的曲线，不过很快又落回了海中。她凉凉的爪子压在人鱼的肩膀上：“嗨！杰克！好久不见。”海獭棕色眼睛又圆又大，她抽抽鼻子，“哦天，我闻到了海胆的味道！数量还不少。杰克我爱死你了，这些够吃多久？别提示，我要自己猜。”她说起话来都不带喘气，扭头又对着身后一同上浮的海蛇快乐地大喊起来，“亲爱的你闻到了吗？是午餐！”

“你好，艾米丽。”

暗紫色的鳞片闪着冰凉的光泽。被叫到名字的海蛇朝人鱼点点头，伸手把勾在杰克身上的海獭撕下来，和她一起爬上了礁石。太阳将石块晒得很热，盐斑使石头笼罩着一层薄薄的灰色，非常适合在上面打个小盹儿。海蛇把长尾巴卷起来垫在海獭身下：“莉娜，我不吃海胆。”

“你只是懒得把它们敲开。不过放心，莉娜会帮你做这个。”海獭咯咯笑着，接过人鱼递过来的礼物。“杰克，”她有些不好意思地揉了揉脸颊，让她看起来可爱极了。“谢谢你每次都帮我们带吃的。”

“不用客气。海底多得是。”莫里森不经意地回答着，“最近过得怎么样？”

“一如既往吵闹又无聊的日子。” （“你还漏掉了快活！快活！”海獭嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊，说话含含糊糊的）艾米丽看了一眼身边的莉娜，用手撑着额角，“硬要说有什么变化的话，至少那些偷猎的海盗们不再想尽办法在浅海区域下毒饵和捕鱼机了。”

“对了！前些天港口那儿出来了几艘大型船，把海盗们全部辇到了北边海域。也不知道现在交战结束了没。”莉娜也在一旁插嘴道。

人鱼没有发表评论，艾米丽在礁石上转动着她线条优美的身体，将嘴唇靠近莫里森扇状的耳鳍，她眼睛稍稍眯起，紫罗兰色的嘴唇下面，毒牙好似被冲上海滩的贝壳，散发着柔和的白光：“那么你呢？我的朋友。听说你还和那个冷血混蛋混在一起？”她很识趣地没有点穿那些大家都心知肚明的事儿。

“艾米丽，死神他作为邻居而言并没有你们想的那么糟。”莫里森觉得自己真是滑稽透了，他竟然开始为那个章鱼混蛋辩护起来。

“只可惜他不仅仅是‘邻居’，对吗？”海蛇语气里带着难以忽略的揶揄。

海獭用她的爪子拍打着艾米丽的侧腰：“友善点亲爱的。”

海蛇吐了吐她漆黑的蛇信，微笑着放过了人鱼，又将话题转回到海盗、战争与目前最新的信息上了。“去北面看看吧，说不定能找到些他需要的黑色灵魂球。”

“北边……那我想，我现在就该出发了。”莫里森朝着她们点头告别后，猛地扎进海里。

白色的气泡托着鱼尾，在皮肤下形成长长飘带。尾鳍向下重压着，人鱼很快就窜出去老远。他朝着朋友们告知的方向快速前进。一路上月光般闪闪发光的鱼群伴他同行，它们自身很小，但是汇集在一起的时候却比人鱼还大，这些调皮的小家伙蹭着人鱼的背脊，不时又滑到莫里森下腹，搭起顺风车来。

这片海域比莫里森生活的地方还要冷，海底也不是他预想的那样遍布白沙，他看到了层层叠叠的黑色岩石，光秃秃的石头上遍布大小不一的气孔，上面连株海葵的影子也没有，好像整个地区的就是一座从地底冒出来的火山，它喷发过、凝结过、带走了生命，只留下一言不发的焦黑纪念品。

先前还伴随在身的小家伙们突然朝着四面八方逃窜，在须臾之间就银色的光点们就消失地无影无踪。与此同时，几道灰色的影子将阳光投下的金线遮住，莫里森被夹在中间，一股稀薄到几乎使他错过的血味穿过人鱼脖子上的滤孔。他疑惑地将自己翻过身，呈现出仰泳的姿势，头顶上方略过几条雪白的腹部——牛鲨们对于人鱼视而不见，海中猎手们一心追逐着气味的来源。莫里森放慢速度跟在它们身后，稍稍游一会儿，一条条垂直的金属锁链隐约呈现在他的面前。金属铸成的铁锚卡在礁石之间，将战船平稳地拴在海面上，像片片漂浮在水洼上的落叶。牛鲨们在船体周围跃起又下落，粉色海沫穿透水层，每个狩猎者都心满意足地找到了饱腹的食物。

莫里森向后退了些，他划开水波开始为上浮做准备。人鱼直直地冲向海面，不过还是在最后一刻稳住阵脚，谨慎地选择将眼睛露出水面。

深蓝色的旗帜在风里飘扬，上面勾画的金色皇冠图案不断膨胀变形，它挂在一支大船的桅杆顶端，傲视又率领着底下的一切。而在挂着蓝旗船队的对面，则又是另一幅败者的景象——挂着黑帆的船只尽是断桅残壁，火焰一节节沿着网绳上窜，将船体变成了一具燃烧的骨架。曾让海洋居民惊慌的骷髅旗在火舌的包裹下尖叫着化为灰烬，就和那些被绑起来的船员一样。他们浑身都被利刃割出道道破口，麻绳带着血的锈香将海盗们捆得结结实实，在军人们的看守下，一步步踏向通往鲨口的狭长跳板。

肉体坠落的同时，黑色的灵魂球便升了起来。

这是人类之间的事。而且罪有应得。

莫里森再次深潜，他将身体嵌入海底岩石中，等待着鲨鱼们盛宴的结束。血与碎骨是空中落下的细雨，无可避免地掉在人鱼鳞片上，不过牛鲨们并不愿意追逐这些还不够塞牙的残羹，它们急着把一切从船上下落的东西都吞进嘴里，用锯齿尖牙将其磨碎。

单方面的猎杀一时半会儿不会结束，莫里森很快为自己找了一个舒适的姿势，在这个半环绕的岩洞很安全，鲨鱼无法穿过岩石形成的障壁。

将如此大量的灵魂球带回去得费番功夫，不过他与死神的契约应该不再面临破裂的威胁。

莫里森突然开始想念起被自己丢在章鱼窝的小不点——海神在上，鬼知道死神会把哈娜弄成什么邋遢模样，黑漆漆又缺乏耐心的家伙明显不是适合的托育对象。

 **但是你还是把哈娜交给他，而不是岛田兄弟。可明显后者才是更为靠谱的选项** ——理智的声音在不断责备着，可是由感情主导的行为已经将一切变成了既定事实。 **还不止，去借童话书？多么蹩脚的借口，你明明知道莱茵哈特城堡里的收藏更佳丰富。** 莫里森摊开手掌，呆然地看着手心里长长的掌纹，艾米丽调侃的话语似乎又浮现在脑海之中。

他将脸埋了进去，感觉到一股压抑的窒息正慢慢爬上胸膛。

海盗船群为首那艘的巨型桅杆终于还是被烈火烧穿了，沉重的粗木在橙光摇曳中岌岌可危，带着火星的巨大碎木落入水中，发出偃旗息鼓的嘶嘶声。它们下沉又上浮，密密麻麻地在深蓝海面上铺成大片的织网。

※※※

“所以幸运女神是站在我这边的。”疲惫的人鱼把巨大袋子丢到章鱼巫师触腕边，他挑挑下巴示意道，“这是两个月的分量。”

“为什么我一点也不吃惊。”死神手中捧着魔法书连头都没有抬，棕色书皮上用雪白贝壳镶嵌出一段人鱼并不明白的文字，“可见唯有压力才能激发潜力，你说对吗杰克？”

人鱼没有接他的话，他的手指拂过巢穴中那只相对较小的鹦鹉螺壳：“哈娜呢？”

“在储藏室里和黑影寻宝。她们怎么就玩不腻这个呢？”当话题变成了哈娜后，死神向来平静无波的语调出现了裂痕，他用力把书合上，“还有下次别再指望我帮你带这个小恶霸。”

刚才还扳着脸的人鱼第一次露出笑容，好像一切能惹死神不高兴的事对莫里森来说就是最好的消遣。人鱼游到巫师身边，本人虽然没有意识到，但是当他处在放松状态时，尾尖会稍稍弯曲，摆成圆滑的弯勾状，就像现在这样。“她又干了什么好事？”

话音未落，莫里森就听见了小姑娘久违的声音。小人鱼同他们隔了几个房间，但这并不能阻止她稚嫩的叫声传到男人们的耳朵里：“死神叔叔！这个什么！”哈娜和黑影从珊瑚后面闪出来，小人鱼的手里抓着一只金灿灿的圆环，上头蓝莹莹的光点闪闪烁烁。“爹地？”她大概瞥见了莫里森的鱼尾，急忙朝人鱼身边游去，当发现的确是久违的爹地后，立刻亲昵地绕着白发人鱼转圈，随后猛地扑进莫里森怀里。

“好久不见小家伙。这些天有做个乖孩子吗？”莫里森亲了亲女孩儿的额头，他很快就注意到哈娜的长发被整齐地拢到了脑后，扎成一条松散却并不显得凌乱的麻花辫，棕发里头点缀着几支雪白的珍珠卡子，瞧着像一朵朵投映在发丝的云，手腕和耳朵上也戴着同色系的装饰物。

他最担心的情况并没有发生。实际情况反而使莫里森感到了一丝挫败——死神在为女孩子打扮上面更胜自己一筹。他朝章鱼投去疑惑的眼神：“这些东西哪儿来的？”

“她和黑影一起抢劫了我的储藏室。”死神的腕足很是不满地绞成一团，“她们打开了每一个有盖子的玩意儿，并将里面刨了个底朝天。杰克你想去见识一下吗？”

※※※

最后哈娜成功地将首饰保留了下来。

不过作为交换条件，小人鱼得和她的爸爸一起把储藏室重新整理干净，当然作为共犯的小章鱼也没落下。

“都是什么玩意儿？”就在莫里森整理出第四个烛台座的时，人鱼终于忍不住朝身后的死神抱怨。巫师摆出一副监工的模样，懒散地靠在门框边，触手正从口袋里翻找着灵魂球：“构成人类社会的碎片与垃圾，显而易见。”

架子上大多都是些餐桌器皿，数量很多，款式也不尽相同。人鱼将花瓶从小到大排列整齐：“没想到你还有如此爱好。”

“注意你的用词，杰克。这和爱好可不沾边儿，否则它们现在应该好好地呆在陈列室，而不是连小鬼都能进的仓库。”死神捧着红黑色的灵魂球，他没有掀开面具，只是将球体压在胸口，球状物在接触到对方身体的那刻起便开始软化，带着海浪才有的波纹，一点点地被章鱼吸收进身体，“这片海域曾是船只的坟场，我不过是个清道夫，负责整理从天而降的落难品。好在人类学乖了，就算绕远路也不会再将这里划进航线行程。”

莫里森疑惑地歪了歪头，像是不敢相信般，眉间的皱纹更深了些，蓝色眼瞳在章鱼的白骨面具上扫来扫去。“难道是你搞的鬼？”

“你不会认为是我将路过的船只都毁了？杰克，这太离谱了。”死神又拿起了一个灵魂球。“我只是恰好挑了个天生险恶的环境筑巢而已。”

人鱼极其纯良地眨眨眼表示了自己的认同后，转身便将巫师看似诚恳的解释丢进垃圾桶。要相信死神真的很困难，一个目前正把人类灵魂当做正餐的家伙，怎么可能会放过送上门的菜肴。

不过就算真的是他干的那又怎么样呢？人鱼想。记得那些带着毒液的鱼钩、铁网还有麦克雷被撕碎的侧鳍吗？虽然莫里森总暗示自己，会伤害海中居民的人类只是极小一部分，但每每想起曾经发生过的悲剧与鲜血，他还是会难以控制地感到愤怒。

莫里森烦躁地抓着镶金餐盘，准备将它们放到架子顶层时，死神突然地开口：“莫里森。”他少有地喊了人鱼的姓氏，和平时那样讨人厌的调笑语气截然不同，巫师沙哑的嗓音里透露着一股陌生的疏离感，“我要离开一段时间。”

人鱼看了眼不远处又自说自话打闹起来的幼崽们，发现她们并没有听见死神的话后，才把视线继续投回到章鱼巫师身上，“所以？你是想把黑影交给我照顾？虽然哈娜和我都很喜欢她，但为什么这一切看起来就像是你小心眼的报复。”

“随你怎么想。”

人鱼斜了巫师一眼。“要多久？”

“不知道。”死神空洞的面具对着莫里森：“不过，我确定你该走了。”


	5. 第四章

起初，莫里森以为死神所说的“离开”不过是日常性的巡游，毕竟章鱼巫师所掌管的领地比人鱼大了不少。

但当人鱼第四次在章鱼的巢穴外盘旋而没有得到任何应答之后，他才否定了自己之前的想法：毕竟若只是单纯巡视领地的话，巫师完全可以用魔法监测每个角落，对方才不会让自己得天独厚的优势被白白浪费，况且让这个家伙放弃白白送上门的许愿者？光这点就叫莫里森难以置信。

那么死神会去哪儿呢？细小的情绪困扰着莫里森，他摸索着自己的背囊，看来最近免不了把同样的故事颠来倒去念上个几遍了。

就当人鱼再次准备空手而归时，一阵敲击岩石的骚动引起了他的注意。莫里森朝音源游去。是其他许愿者，还是章鱼巫师本人回来了？他拍打着尾鳍，快速经过被珊瑚遮住的转角后，才发现噪音制造者并不是心里所预估的任何一位。

眼下回家无门的独角鲸麦克雷正满脸愤恨，嘴里不断嘟嘟囔囔着脏话，大量透明气泡从他后颈上的呼吸孔里溢出，排着整齐却松散的序列朝海面上涌动。人鱼有些好笑地注视着年轻的同类，并没有打断麦克雷的谩骂。莫里森等待了一会儿，当发现独角鲸并没有注意到自己后，便拨动着侧鳍，将阵阵潮波送到对方的身边。

几乎在同时，麦克雷就感受到了异样，当他转头看见莫里森时，整个表情都被点亮了。麦克雷急忙朝人鱼游来：“莫里森先生，你知道老头溜哪儿去了吗？”

“你和他在一起生活了那么久，连你都不知道他去哪儿了我怎么会知道。”莫里森如实回答着独角鲸抛出来的问题。

“他都没有向你透露点什么吗？”执着的家伙不愿放弃，“这个死老头把我回家的应急通道都封上了。”麦克雷指指藏匿在海葵下面的倒三角形陷口，撒气般狠狠用拳头捶了一下光滑硬面，卡在入口的黑石依旧纹丝不动地嘲笑着他白费力气的所做作为。麦克雷指骨有些发红，独角鲸甩甩手，做出对疼痛毫不在意的样子：“换个问题，我什么时候可以回家？”

“你今天可真是个棘手的小伙子。”莫里森一字一顿地向眼前的青年解释，希望能靠此说服对方，“我不知道。杰西，你嘴里的那个死老头可什么都没有和我说。”

“完美。”麦克雷将双手交叉在胸口，明显这个回答不是他想听到的。不过在面对杰克时，刚成年的小家伙还是尽量维持着较为有礼的样子。“看来我们海底最邪恶的章鱼巫师大概又有什么毁灭世界的惊天大计划了。”

“这个观点我同意。”

麦克雷很反常地沉默了一会儿，就在莫里森以为他们的对话结束之时，小伙子又再次开口发问：“对了，黑影现在难道住你家？”得到人鱼肯定的答复后，先前满脸恨不得干翻海底的青年突然变得有些踌躇，他觍着脸，连语气都小心翼翼起来：“那你能否……唉……还是算了吧。”紧接着是一连串语无伦次的自我否定，他用余光瞥了瞥人鱼，被发现后旋即表现出满不在乎的模样。“我想，你家的客房大概也塞不下一条鲸鱼。”

人鱼很不给面子地大笑出来：“得了，你可没那么巨型。”莫里森上前揉着那自以为是的脑袋，完完全全把麦克雷变成了一棵蓬乱炸毛的棕色水草。“多你一个不算什么。”好心收留流浪儿的莫里森如是说道。

※※※

刚成年的独角鲸似乎和女孩子们特别合拍——在过去，麦克雷就是出了名的调皮小子，现在带着两个小跟班更是四处惹麻烦——乱刨海龙兄弟的水草，常态；折腾路过的螃蟹和水母，家常便饭；把遮掩巢穴入口的海绵丛撕得粉碎，兴趣使然的即兴表演。甚至还有一次，莫里森将正在搞事的麦克雷抓了个现行：独角鲸先生一手夹着一个，试图把兴奋到吱哇乱叫的小东西们偷渡到海面上。

“再敢这样，我就把你另外半边鱼鳍也给撕了。”总是默默善后的父亲终于咆哮起来，麦克雷也只能乖乖夹紧尾巴，和姑娘们乖乖呆在一起接受劈头盖脸的“爱的教育”。

不过就总体而言，麦克雷还是为莫里森分担了不少。他同姑娘们一起深潜捕猎，寻找贝类或者埋藏在沙底下脂肪饱满的比目鱼。哈娜挺欣赏独角鲸凶猛又精准的捕食方式，不过黑影却对麦克雷展现出所谓的翻滚前进嗤之以鼻。她更喜欢将皮肤同化成与外界相似的色彩再于隐蔽处进行突击。但基于年轻而缺乏经验，伪装时间总是差一口气，捕猎也是败多胜少。

这时麦克雷就会毫无风度地嘲笑两句（“哈，章鱼的做派。”），理所当然，黑影不服输地顶回去（“难道冲太快把角卡进岩石缝的做法就很好吗？”）。你来我往的嘴炮战线延长到晚餐结束还没有停止的迹象。幼稚无比的对话使得人鱼额角神经突突直跳，莫里森愈发意识到巢穴已然从底部开始塌方，终于彻底沦陷为幼崽育儿所：他不但要照顾到每个小不点的衣食起居（其中包括麦克雷），还要为吵嘴善后——在用暴力手段教训过先挑事的那一方后，莫里森将姑娘们赶回了卧室。

※※※

麦克雷从客房里探出头，发现莫里森正在往的囊里装童话书。人鱼最近每晚呆在女孩儿们房间的时间越来越长，好不容易将她们哄睡下，忙碌了一天的人鱼又有要外出的迹象。“去死老头那儿？”

“不，去巡逻。”

麦克雷的视线从被书撑鼓的背囊一直移到莫里森平静无波的脸上。他耸耸肩，尽可能忍住不要点破那些“多余又碍事”的书籍：“还要去巡逻？海盗们不是被军队给剿灭了么？大家最近都在说这个事。”他补充道。

“总会有些遗留问题需要处理。”现在莫里森划出道道流线型的水泡都显得高深莫测起来。目送对方变成了悠远的蓝色小点后，独角鲸打着哈欠，缩回客房里头去了。

※※※

月与星光坠落于海水之中，点缀成人鱼披挂在鳞片上的宝石。莫里森开始上浮，挂在天空中的乳白色发光体，在晃荡的视线里越发清晰与巨大，似乎人鱼只需伸出手，就能一把将月亮握进手心里。苍蓝色的尾鳍用力下压，在冲入空气怀抱的同时，夜风中薄凉的温度让莫里森不由自主地打了个冷颤。

平和的日子总是相似的。

人鱼暴露在海平面上的半身流淌着月色，从额头到胸口皆被水泽拢上粼粼波光，潜藏于海中的鳞片闪烁着金属才有的亮斑。在每个连大洋都静静入睡的夜晚，盘踞于海面的长尾巴生物便成了夜间会场唯一优雅而从容的主人。莫里森用那双沾染了潮水的眼睛四处张望，确认视线所及之处没有异样后，又立马钻回海中，速度快到仿佛月下一闪而过的身影只不过是诗人投入水中的幻想。

在海盗被军队歼灭之后，威胁着海中生物的偷猎工具也因为失去使用者，被遗忘在海中，慢慢腐蚀生锈，可就算如此仍会有些粗心的家伙着了陷阱的道——人鱼自发担任起拆除致命陷阱的工作。当最后一根悬着钩网的绳索在人鱼利爪下断徐徐下沉后，这片海域终于又变回了无害而温顺的家园。

今天也差不多告一段落了，莫里森摆动着鳞尾转过身正准备回巢时，轻轻转动的耳鳍突然捕捉到了一种熟悉的声响——就在距自己不远的某个地方，似乎有什么东西在翻腾。

一段回忆不合时宜地冒出头，在莫里森还年轻的时候，他曾见过虎鲸吞噬休息在海面上的水鸟，那庞然大物扬起的水点与震动，至今想起来还能使他耳廓刺痛。而现在，同样的场景被缩小了数倍，虽然不能判明对象是何物，至少微弱的震动制造者不可能是破坏性极强的海中杀手。

在好奇心的驱使下，人鱼以最快速度朝声音源头赶去。绕过悬崖边的嶙峋石笋后，莫里森很快就发现了目标，顷刻间他就意识到那深陷在泡沫中挣扎的东西是什么了。

**一个人类。**

箭矢和子弹雨点般刺入海平面底下，拖着笔直的白线。所有攻击都来自悬崖之上，而他们所捕捉的目标自然不言而喻——那个人类不该被这样对待。当大脑还来不及扑灭这个略带英雄主义又愚蠢的想法时，人鱼已经窜了出去。

莫里森觉得自己见过“他”，或者说只见过“他”的背影。几周前的那场海战，就是这位穿着白色军装的男人指挥着舰船将海盗们一举击溃。而现在“他”却孤零零地坠落在曾经拯救过的海洋里等死——莫里森不断躲避着上方刺入的攻击，伸出双手牢牢扣住人类的腰部。

人类在他的怀里疯狂挣扎，扬起一片又一片剧烈的水花，结果却只能徒劳地被人鱼扯进海里，“他”深棕色的眼里写满了惊愕与痛苦，下意识张开的口中溢出大量水泡，形成了阻隔于视线间的迷雾。这小小的反抗对莫里森而言根本还不及哈娜捣乱时候的捶打来得疼痛（人类真是脆弱，人鱼想），他拽着男人向漆黑的岬间前进，快速穿过一条并不算太长的礁石隧道后，伴随一股推力，两人几乎是同时冲破海水的罩膜。

莫里森把人类带到了他曾经休息过的岩洞。岩洞干燥、隐蔽并且温度适宜，外头海浪的咆哮被隔绝在外。出入口一个隐藏在海面之下，另一个悬在崖壁的上方，除了春季海鸟会把巢穴建在里头外，唯一陪伴岩洞的便仅是一束投在地面的光。海水被框成圆形，沉静又平和，其余都是坚实平坦的陆地，水分在地上留下的唯一痕迹仅仅只是星星点点泛白的盐霜。莫里森费力地将男人抬上平地，旋即对方干呕与咳嗽的声音就将洞穴塞满了。“他”跪在地上，用右手肘支撑着颤抖不已的身体，被左手捂住的侧腰有浅红色的液体泊泊流出，“他”受伤了，混着血液的海水正滴滴答答从军装上流淌而落，在男人身下形成一汪泛着锈味的湖泊。

人类呼吸急促，尝试坐直，背脊却无力地斜斜倚靠在岩石上。“他”头向上扬起，脸隐藏在阴影之间，只给人鱼留了条粗硬的下颚轮廓。胸口剧烈起伏着，染血的手指开始解开衣服上圆圆的物体——人类褐色的皮肤上遍布着大大小小的伤口，唯独侧腰上的最为严重，它还是不知疲倦地朝外喷涌着鲜血。

在这样下去“他”真的会死。

莫里森游到离男人最近的岸沿，双臂施力撑住身体，将厚重的鱼尾从海里甩出来。失去浮力的瞬间，身体仿佛有千斤那么重，人鱼眼前发黑，差点又一次掉回去，不过还好他及时朝边上的空阔地带打了个滚。

地面狠狠与鳞片摩擦着，带起隐隐的疼痛。朦胧在视线里的黑雾终于缓缓散去，人鱼有些狼狈地撑起上身。莫里森自嘲地问自己，为什么会为了某个人类做到这一步——他本可以等眼前的家伙溺亡后再靠近，这样或者还能收集一颗灵魂球给死神——但当他看向对方痛苦的眼底时，同情又占据了上风。

莫里森从背囊里掏出一个螺壳。这是安吉拉留给他的东西，黄色膏体可以让伤口快速愈合，虽然不知道对人类是否有效果，但现在情况紧急，莫里森只能孤注一掷。他把螺壳推到人类身边：“拿去用。”

眼前的男人不为所动。“他”所做的仅仅只是直勾勾地盯着人鱼而已，连手指都没有抬。月光从上方的缺口里洒进洞穴，透明光亮下漂浮着细小的白色尘埃。莫里森狐疑地又说了一遍，但是对方依旧没有听从。

看来人类无法听懂人鱼的语言，莫里森在心中默默记下这点。他把螺壳拿回手中，弯曲手指，示意对方用指尖将膏体刮出，接着又指指男人腰侧的伤口。

这下人类明白了。

“他”笨拙地把药物擦在伤口上，牙齿紧紧咬合着，仿佛在忍受什么剧烈的疼痛似得。不过很快，创口便像枯萎的珊瑚那样发白、收缩。

血终于止住了。

莫里森把螺壳留在人类的身边，安吉拉制作的药物开始发挥作用，对方只需要在洞穴里静养三天就能完全痊愈。想到这儿莫里森又从背囊里掏出些贝类——虽然数量不多，但对一个受伤虚弱的人类来说已经足够了。

一切都完成之后，人鱼将蓝色尾鳍浸入海中。正准备离开洞穴时，人类冷不防地抓住了他的手臂。英俊的男人跪在人鱼面前，滚烫手心好似暗藏在礁石地下的陷阱铁齿，力道之大一时使得莫里森忘记了挣扎。

好在人类旋即就松开了手。

“他”双唇开合，低沉平稳的异国语言从喉颈里流泻而出。人鱼苦笑着摇头，想告诉人类他们之间的交流行不通，人类却依旧不依不饶地说着什么。突然，莫里森意识到对方只在重复两个单词。

男人边说，边用手指指自己。

这两个单词不算长，同样的音节在人鱼的语言中也会使用。莫里森思忖了一会儿后，尝试着复述。用人类的标准来衡量的话，莫里森的发音听起来像牙牙学语的孩童。

微笑爬上了男人的嘴角。

人鱼再次沉入水底。

莫里森不明白人类刚刚说那句话的含义。

 **加布里埃尔·莱耶斯** 到底是什么意思。


	6. 第五章

莫里森所历经的夜晚漫长又曲折。

人类从伤口里流出的鲜血，与海中自己时常感受到的并没有区别，可是腥甜的气味像一根长长的、拖曳在渔船后的麻绳，沿着人鱼的鳃口一路地钻进他的肚腹里，再打成结团，死死地沉在胃里。莫里森见过的人类无外乎两种：野蛮残暴或者冰凉破碎、活的或者死的——他都不喜欢，一个充满危险，另一个则太过凄凉。可是被他藏在洞穴里的人类却不一样，男人虽然虚弱，眼神里依旧流露着温和的亮光，无法随意将对方划归为任何一类之中。

男人占据着人鱼的思维，膨胀着充斥于每个角落。莫里森心不在焉地侧身准备拐进家门之时，一条冰凉滑腻的东西悄无声息地缠上了他的尾鳍。

看来今晚注定漫长而诡异。

本能的反抗在此刻被放大了数倍，莫里森手臂肌肉紧绷，他用一种不可思议的姿势翻转过身体，五指张开，正准备扑向位于后方的偷袭者，却不想一头撞进了幽黑的氤氲中。人鱼搅动着水花，试图驱散黑暗，可是黑暗已经融化在海里，又浓又粘稠，与此同时尾巴上的异物开始向上攀爬，如同厚厚的油脂将他裹挟其中。

毫无疑问，莫里森感受到了恐惧，非常剧烈。

恐惧来源却在下一刻发出了熟悉到过分的声音：“似乎看来巡逻并不能提高你可怜的警惕性。”

“死神？”话音未落，章鱼巫师白森森的面具几乎以贴着人鱼鼻尖的距离闯进他的视线。蓝色眸子四下转动，却被尴尬地局限于对方黑洞洞的眼眶中。

攀附尾鳍的异物之谜解开了。莫里森推搡着死神的胸口，同他拉开距离，但对方明显还想继续戏弄他，勾在尾鳍的腕足愈发有了收紧的趋势。

“听说章鱼的触须就算切断了还可以再生。”莫里森板着脸，“我倒一直很想验证下是不是真如传言所说的那样。”

“……千真万确。”死神从喉咙里干巴巴憋出几个字后，乖乖松开人鱼的尾巴。笼罩在两人身边的黑雾悉数远离莫里森的身体。它们快速将死神光裸的上身遮盖严实，却不是完全贴合，仍有些细碎黑水在四周流动，有点像人类才会穿戴的衣物。莫里森并不奇怪，毕竟巫师总会有点奇妙玩意儿用来保持他的神秘感。“你什么时候回来的？”

“就在今天。”死神意外的坦诚，“我来接那捣乱的小麻烦。”

“进来，”白发人鱼在前头带路，顺势拨开巢穴外遮掩的海绵植丛：“不过小麻烦不止一个。黑影已经睡了，麦……”他的声音如同切断般戛然而止。

而被叫到名字的独角鲸正呆在客厅，他两颊被塞得满满当当，一条透明的虾尾挂在唇外，明显还没来得及咽下去。麦克雷看见人鱼后一边朝对方扬了扬贝壳，里头还剩下不少的磷虾，一边用极其含糊的口吻说道：“杰克你要来些夜宵么？今天刚捉的。”一个多月的相处足以让称谓发生改变。

还不等莫里森回答，麦克雷立刻就注意到人鱼背后熟悉的身影：“海神在上。”独角鲸夸张地感叹道，他放下贝壳朝对方游去，却在看见腾腾黑雾后变得迟疑又凝滞。“你受伤了？”

死神对麦克雷的出现毫不惊讶，同样的他对质疑也避而不谈，选择性忽视人鱼投来的询问眼神。章鱼巫师顶着满身疑团转进女孩们的房间，待再次出现时，黑影已被死神稳妥地抱在臂弯之中。小章鱼睡得很死，丝毫没有被吵醒的迹象。

“你……”莫里森刚起了个话头，就被死神打断了。

“不管你有什么要问的，等明天吧。走了，小鬼。”说完这句话后，死神便带着黑影和麦克雷与人鱼作别。青年依依不舍地跟着死神一起离开人鱼的巢穴，他时不时回头看看莫里森，直到彼此的身影模糊成斑驳的色块。

此刻莫里森知道自己的脸色并不好看。

麦克雷的惊诧在他脑海中激起阵阵涟漪，莫里森恍然明白自己对死神的了解微乎其微：名字、身世、甚至面具后的脸孔都无从查证、别提习性与癖好了。莫里森自诩不是情绪化的家伙，但现在他正对死神的离去而感到失落。

好在动荡的潮水很快将人鱼从呆然的状态中唤醒，莫里森游至哈娜的房间，粉色鳞片的小人鱼蜷缩在海葵中睡得很香，小手紧紧拽着小鱿玩偶的一条触须。

年长的人鱼想，哈娜第二天起床发现黑影不见大概又要闹腾了。先前苦涩的情绪转瞬间被慈爱取而代之，他拢了拢女孩棕色的发辫，轻轻地为她带上房门。人鱼退回自己的房间，奔波疲倦的身体在海葵的包裹下逐渐放松，鳞片微微张开，气泡柔软地聚在身侧，伴随着潮水亘古不变的歌谣，他睡着了。

※※※

莫里森将已经念烂的童话还给死神，又从书架上寻了些新的。

现在黑雾已经不再缠绕于章鱼巫师身边，他又恢复成本来的模样，赤裸着上身，蜷缩于书房的一角，看着那堆似乎永远也读不完的魔法书籍。

“之前安吉拉离开大海的时候你问她收了什么报酬？”莫里森问得随意，但是每个字眼都已经在心酝酿了许久，这问题自他遇见人类之前就一直在肚子里打转。

死神什么都没说，只是捧在手中的书籍又翻过一页。

沉默蔓延在他们之间，久到莫里森以为自己不会得到回答，他垂下眼将注意力再次转回到书架上。

“安吉拉。”死神最终还是开了口，轻柔如海浪拍打卵石海岸时的低吟，“我记得她，那可是一笔大买卖。”薄石板雕刻而成的书页再次翻动，“据我所知她是你的好友。难道你从未询问过她关于契约的细节吗？”

“没机会亲口问过。”莫里森摸摸鼻子，“在她离开前，我说了一些……挺重的话……要知道，我……并不希望她离开大海。”

“她的离开对你来说一定很难熬。”

“大概吧。”莫里森说，仿佛从来没想到过这点，“比起难熬更多的应该是失落，我猜。”人鱼游到死神身边，目光散漫地游离在房间的各个角落，像在翻找回忆，但更像一场无疾而终的叹息。“安吉拉在我的屋子门外留下了信和一些药物的配方。等我赶去她家的时候，一切还保持着原来的样子。可我就是知道她走了……你没有为难她吧？”

“我什么时候为难过来许愿的客人了？”

人鱼思忖了片刻，面无表情地用手指指自己。

死神声音上扬，明显强忍着笑：“杰克，相信我，放眼整片海域也找不到比这里开价更公平的许愿地了。刚才说到哪儿了？对，安吉拉，她问我要了不少，能在地面上行走的双腿、不容易被晒伤的皮肤、长久能捕捉陆地空气的肺，还有可以与人类交流的魔法。

“很贪心不是吗？我敢打赌就算是你，大概也没有见过她会为了某件事如此坚决。她说我可以拿走她所有的鳞片或者背鳍，不过好在她研究的药方抵消不少。”

“就要了腿和药方？”

“是的。以及附带一个小小的诅咒。因为她抛弃了海洋，渴望变成完完全全的人类，所以只要再次接触到海水，身体就会变成泡沫。换而言之安吉拉•齐格勒永远不能回到海里。”死神直起身体，“就这些。”

“她的信里可没提到这个。”

“我猜大概是怕你难受。都过去那么多年了，你怎么想起来问她的事？”

人鱼没有回答死神抛出来的疑惑，也许是厌倦了继续旁敲侧击，莫里森直直地甩出一记直球：“我需要能和人类交流的魔法，维持三天就可以。”话应刚落，他又表现得有些踌躇，“会附带什么奇怪的诅咒吗？”

“……不。”章鱼巫师缓慢地说道，“如此微小的愿望不会留什么诅咒。”

莫里森有些惊讶。

就以他对死神的了解，章鱼巫师对一切与人类扯上关系的愿望都嗤之以鼻。莫里森甚至想好了一套说辞来堵接下来可能出现的嘲讽。结果死神不仅没有意想中的刻薄，还友好地朝自己招了招手。

不详的预感渐渐升起，“那代价是什么？”人鱼有些警惕地曲起尾巴，盘坐在许愿者专用的螺壳上。

“不用了。这次算我给你的优惠，谢谢你照顾黑影和麦克雷。”死神笑起来，他的声音中带着刻意营造出的感觉，直磨人鱼的耳道，“怎么样，在我这里你真的能得到公平。”

最近发生的奇怪事情太多了。莫里森想，但是死神愿意免费帮自己实现愿望这点绝对可以排在第一位。

章鱼巫师坐在莫里森正对面，中间隔着用珊瑚石制作而成的法阵。多足生物懒洋洋地将水晶球摆放于正确位置，它们散发着柔和的橙光，成为了一颗颗安睡在海底的太阳。同样的场景人鱼也见过，他回忆起为了哈娜与死神签下的第一份契约：和所有对魔法的烂俗描述一样，巫师喃喃念叨神秘的咒语，随后是几道散落的金光，中规中矩又不乏一丝神秘——他同样以为这回也因如此。

所以当章鱼触腕遮盖在莫里森的眼睑之上时，人鱼突然没反应过来。

触腕尖端的吸盘不大却非常细密，它们灵活地在皮肤上迈开脚步，四处蠕动着，如同某种拥有自由意志的黏性生物。莫里森不确定这是死神的玩笑还是仪式的一环，但被当做猎物的感觉使他抗拒，本能地伸手想将遮挡物掀开，刚抬起手，又有更多的腕足攀上臂弯，潮水似地涌上前将人鱼的双手固定在头顶，鱼尾也在死神野蛮的压制下折叠成一团无法挣扎的亮色。

莫里森决定警告死神别玩花样，声音尚未来得及从嘴边溢出，就又被他吞回了肚里——一条柔软的舌头猛然闯进人鱼的口腔中。

舌头扫过人鱼的尖牙，上颚，舌底，席卷着口腔的每个角落，但章鱼巫师还是不满意，他挑起人鱼的下巴，双指在颌骨上施力，强迫莫里森将嘴张得更开。与此同时，一个圆形的物体顺着死神的舌头一起侵入口腔，莫里森挣扎着想将圆球顶回去，却被死神抓住了破绽，圆球擦着口腔壁滑至舌根，对方轻轻一推便落下了肚。巫师胸膛震颤的笑意叫人鱼恼火，但吻仍未结束，死神凉滑的舌勾缠着他，每次吮吸都拼尽全力，甚至深至咽喉，猛烈得似一场永不消亡的角力。

最后，死神还是放过了可怜的许愿者，所有的触手与侵略在同时间脱离人鱼身体。

莫里森痛苦地咳嗽着，大颗水泡连续不断地从他的鳃口中漫出，发出鱼类入水时的咕隆声。被硬顶进喉咙里的圆球仿佛依旧停留在食道上，吐不出来也咽不下去。“你给我吃了什么？”莫里森抬起头，在一片朦胧里，死神的白骨面具活似舞会上的珍珠帘幕，缓缓降下后又趋于平稳，最终回归于森白的模样。

“放轻松，只是魔法结晶。”罪魁祸首爽快地承认，“难道你需要我替你解释一下魔法的运作流程么？”

回答他的是一记贴着脸的鱼尾。莫里森动动嘴无声地吐了句脏话，抓起背囊飞快窜向巢穴的出口。

独角鲸不知道从哪个旮旯里探出脑袋，目睹了全过程的他抓了抓棕色的乱发，沉默了半晌，还是憋不住地开口道：“现在替人实现愿望方法都那么‘新颖’了吗？”

“如果你准备为刚才看到的事发表声明长篇大论的话，那么就闭嘴，杰西。”

“我以为你心情很好？”独角鲸不着痕迹地同章鱼保持着安全距离（以便随时开溜）嘴上依旧说个不停，“杰克他许了什么愿望？能说来听听吗？”

“当然——”章鱼将最后一个字节拖得很长，又在下一秒落下了闸刀，“不能。”

早料到了，小气鬼。麦克雷讨了个没趣，刚想离开回自己的螺壳里时，没料死神又叫住了他：“人鱼是不是都对人类感兴趣？”

没头没脑的问题。麦克雷想，但他仍旧老实作答：“人类？当然只有小幼崽们才对人类抱有憧憬，你瞧瞧哈娜和黑影就知道了，总想去浅海看看呢。当然啦，一半原因都是受了童话里那些愚蠢的痴情王子的影响，”说罢，麦克雷挥了挥自己残破的半边鱼鳍，“等她们长大些知道人类到底是什么东西之后……等等？难道杰克的愿望和人类有关？”

“怎么可能。”死神明显不耐烦了，“你有这份闲工夫同我说废话，还不如去干点活？”

**杰克·莫里森就是一条被浪潮冲向浅滩的鱼，在退潮之日到来以前，丝毫感觉不到即将面临的囹圄。**


	7. 第六章

**海鳗看起来在微笑，眼睛挤压成两条细细长长的线，它的嘴好似一段裂开的海脊，一直延伸至耳廓，隐隐约约可以从中窥看到尖利的牙齿。“那就约定好啦小姑娘。”它一改之前和蔼可亲的模样，声音也变得粗粝而可怕，“每天你有三次机会猜我的名字，如果到本月最后一天还没猜对的话，你的灵魂就要归我所有。”紧接着它发出恐怖的笑声摇身变成黑雾，一眨眼的功夫就消散在茫茫苍海中。**

“为什么是猜名字？”哈娜打断道，小姑娘在莫里森的臂弯里不安分地扭来扭去，“也可以猜喜欢吃什么呀。”

可书上就是这样写的。

这个答案普通到令莫里森自己都稍感乏味。人鱼煞有介事地清清嗓子决定胡诌一番：“因为很多生物都相信，名字是构成生命的一部分，同时也是灵魂的隐射。”他顿了顿，故作玄虚地压低嗓音，“要是被神灵知道了名字，那么你一旦做了坏事，祂就会下惩罚——”

哈娜瞬间垮下脸，小手牢牢掐着莫里森的小臂，她半侧着头偷瞄年长的人鱼，似乎还心存一丝侥幸：“说不定神灵不知道我的名字。”

“神灵无处不在，今天祂可能是一块石头，而明天则又会变成巨鲸或是其他的东西。不过呢，只要你做个听话的好孩子，就不会有惩罚了。”莫里森强忍着笑意说出家长惯用的诓骗伎俩。

“呜。”小人鱼缩了缩身子，明显不想继续讨论关于神灵的话题了，“爹地继续念下去啦。”

**年轻的人鱼为越来越近的约定之日而苦恼。一天能做二十把提琴只不是她的父亲为了面子编的谎言，却没想到被领主当了真。领主命人把人鱼带进封闭的房间，提供材料让她安心制琴，如果做不到的话她的父亲和她都会因为欺骗罪而被捕。每天太阳回归大海的摇篮时，佣人就会来到房间，收走工作成果；而当太阳伸着懒腰跨出水做的床褥时，海鳗就会带着提琴出现，叫姑娘猜测它的名字。**

**“杰克？”**

**“错了。”它原地转了个圈。**

**“威尔海姆？”**

**“明显不对。”它发出嘶嘶的声音。**

**“那，是不是拉特莱奇？”**

**它露出了吃惊的表情，从古至今，从来没有谁能猜中它的名字。小人鱼捏紧拳头，她的身体因为激动而微微颤抖，有些不敢相信自己竟然误打误撞找到了正确的钥匙。但惊讶只持续了短短一瞬，下一刻，海鳗吐出的话语又让她如坠深渊：“上当了，我可爱的姑娘。”旋即恶劣地眨眨眼，又像从未出现过一般，消失在人鱼的视线中。**

**……**

**在约定日的前一天，领主带着大量的精美食物来看望人鱼姑娘。“看来是我太过多疑了。你真的每天都做了二十把琴。”领主说，“想必最后一天你也能出色地完成约定。来吧，别拘谨，该好好接待你了。”领主让佣人将食物摆好，热情地招呼她。起初女孩还有些腼腆，不过几口美酒下肚两人都放松了起来。**

**“前些天我和护卫队巡逻，经过一个岩洞的时候看见了条诡异的海鳗。他盘踞在岩洞里，一边磨贝壳一边唱歌……”**

大概还是讲公主王子的浪漫故事更受欢迎。

虽然情节正进入了最关键的地方，哈娜却已经在莫里森的怀里歪歪斜斜地睡着了。年长人鱼虽感无奈但也松了一口气，他将睡成一滩的小姑娘抱回床上。

一小块月光沿着头顶的珊瑚枝缝隙落进海里，于人鱼的鳞片上折射出一道浅蓝色的亮斑，不断在人鱼的眼角视线里跳动，莫里森突然想去看一下洞穴中的人类——这念头在他的脑海中形成一团郁结的雾，还不等理智的风将其吹散，人鱼已熟门熟路地穿过海草丛原与嶙峋礁石，朝着目的地赶去。

通向洞穴内部的水域正晕着奇怪的粼粼橙色，平日里会在岩石缝隙中游动的鱼苗也不见踪影，诡异反常的情形使得莫里森皱起眉头，心脏也在肋骨上敲得咚咚直响。他下意识闭合鳃口，减缓气泡与水流的流出速度，悄无声息地将视线抬升至水面之上。

首先映入人鱼眼帘的是一团燃烧着的火焰。

温度正在用一种可以看见的方式覆盖着他，莫里森的眼睛开始感觉到刺痛感，发梢上流淌的水滴逐渐缩小，皮肤以难以察觉的速度收缩着，一股股炙烤的气息打在身上，似乎传递着正午时太阳才有的荣光。人鱼缩回身体，让海洋熟稔的大手抚摸着自己，柔软冰凉为他拂去陆地所带来的温暖。

莫里森对火焰并没有留存多好的印象。

看似无害跳动的橙红精灵，所带来的似乎永远都是战乱与牺牲。人鱼不明白为什么火会出现在洞穴中，难道救回来的人类已经被追杀他的家伙们发现了？

无法解释胸中涌现的焦虑，这就如同在每个台风袭来的日子里，莫里森会攀上高耸的礁石一样怪异而隐秘。现在这份情感又驱使着他做出一个在旁观者看来并不算理智的行动——人鱼再次探出水面，强光使他眯起眼睛：洞穴中一切锋利的线条与阴影中的轮廓开始变得清晰而立体——空气中水汽含量比海面上要低上许多，不仅如此水汽中还附着某种他尚未了解的香味，像恼人的寄生虫，死命地朝人鱼脖颈上的裂口中钻，使他感到饥饿；正在燃烧的火堆下面是海鸟曾抛弃的巢穴，贝壳与碎石在周围划了一个圈，将火拥抱在里面；火焰将人类与海洋隔绝开来，莫里森将手臂搁在远离炙热的陆地边缘，在硬壳般白色军装的包裹之下，受伤的男人蜷缩成团状，倚靠于岩石边缘。暖洋洋的空气里，人类如海鸥迎着朝日展翅下的碎羽，纤毫毕现。他双手抱胸，下巴压得很低，人鱼只能瞥见对方闭合的双眼下细密的睫毛与挺拔的鼻梁。

下一刻人类便从假寐的状态中醒来，他动了动，深棕色眼睛里的警觉毫不隐瞒，赤裸裸地刺穿虹膜，当看到出现于入口处的入侵者是人鱼后，又不留痕迹地将散发出的狠劲掩盖下去。“是你。”人类略带惊讶地蹒跚起身，朝人鱼走去。在留出一定的安全距离后便停下了脚步。

异族的语言穿过人鱼的耳鳍，虽然过程诡吊，但是莫里森还是听懂了。

莫里森不知道是否自己直接说话也能转换成人类的言语。“给我看看你的伤势。”

从人类有些滑稽地张着嘴的模样可以见得效果卓有成效。

“真有趣。”对方小声嘀咕着半跪在地上。当交流不再成为两个种族间的的天堑后，人类愈发大胆起来。他全然忘记自己先前留出的安全空间，将身体尽可能靠近莫里森身边，嘴唇嚅动着贴近他，语尾上扬透出淡淡的食物香气。“原来你会说人类的语言？”

莫里森点点头。

和对方解释魔法的存在很麻烦，况且他也不算这领域的专家。“伤口……”莫里森又重复了一遍，但被男人无视了。褐色皮肤的男人朝人鱼伸出手：“这可以先等等。你得先告诉我你的名字。”

**突兀的欲求。**

莫里森盯着他的脸，想从中看出些端倪，结果自然一无所获。他垂下头反复咀嚼着对方话中深意，方才意识到昨夜初见时自己重复过的异族语调极有可能是人类的名字。

“我叫杰克•莫里森。如果可以，让我们省去些无意义的废话……莱耶斯。”人鱼选择了较短的那段发音，当看见男人欣喜的神情后，他知道自己猜对了。随后人鱼用手指指男人的腰腹。

莱耶斯讨了个没趣。他抽回尴尬悬在半空的手，懒散地坐回地上。

人鱼在狭小的入口浮浮沉沉，他更习惯湿透的状态——莱耶斯注视着水流第三次从莫里森的额头流淌至白色的睫毛稍尖，那双早已熟悉海水的眼睛无动于衷，任凭水珠在眼前形成密集的帘幕。

“你是个急性子，对吗？”他一边调侃，一边开始听话地解开外套上的金色纽扣，手指拉起背心的边缘，将伤口展现给人鱼。

莱耶斯身体上保留着许多交错变硬并结痂的伤口，此刻新添的成员在它们之中就显得特别显眼。褐色浅痂在火光中成了块覆盖在人类肢体上的轻薄鳞片，伤口周围的皮肤因收缩而皱起，疤痕尚且新鲜，若是轻轻一戳，就能渗出底下尚未凝结的红血。但总体而言，恢复的情况比人鱼想得更好。

※※※

在仔细确认人类性命无忧后，莫里森将视线从伤口转到了火焰上：“这是怎么做到的？”

莱耶斯挪动身体，不知不觉，他与莫里森的距离已经缩减到两个手掌之内。不同种族的两人面对面，都处于火堆的右侧；鸟类巢枝在焰火种劈啪作响，燃烧的气味慢慢地爬进鼻腔。莫里森吸嗅着烫热的空气，在过去他总刻意远离火焰，渔夫夜巡时候高举的火把、海盗船上的幽幽磷火、亦或是海底突然冒出的滚热岩浆。但现在，陆地散发的芳香却缱绻地扯住了他。

“并不难。你需要两块适合的石头……”

莱耶斯的演示并不能激起人鱼的兴致。莫里森的手指扣住陆地边缘，从指节流淌而下的水将岩地印出一个个小圆斑，蓝色的瞳孔里正开出一朵橘红的花，弯曲流转中瓣分千重；火舌不断朝着人鱼探出的指尖上舔舐——他听见水蒸发时候发出的滋滋声，或许又没有。

莱耶斯余光留意着莫里森的一举一动，感觉大脑冷不防就被对方的举动刺了一下，那是诡丽堪比万花筒轮转的投影。在颠倒混沌之中人类丢下石块，紧紧抓住了人鱼的手腕，将他拽离火舌，拇指与无名指在莫里森手腕上刚好的合成一个完整的圈。

被抓住的莫里森结结实实地吓了一跳，他本能地想将手缩回海里，却因为用力过猛，差点把男人一起带倒。飞溅出的水点沾湿了莱耶斯的头发，还有些落进火里，发出最后凄惨的嘶嘶呻吟。

莱耶斯的瞳孔收缩，他狼狈地用手肘支撑着失去平衡的身体，冲着莫里森咆哮：“你不该碰这个！”

人鱼反射性地露出獠牙，朝莱耶斯吼回去：“放开你的手！我知道分寸。”

莱耶斯一怔，随即松开莫里森的手腕。他举起双手，含着苦笑退回岩壁边。疲态从人类每个张开的毛孔中渗出，倾泄在光都照不透的阴影里：“放轻松……你没必要这样防备。瞧，一个受伤又没有武器的人类能对你有多少威胁？” 莱耶斯喘着气，呼呼的，像冬天刮过洋面的风，半晌，人类继续补充道：“我只是不想看到……救命恩人被烫成烤鱼。”末了，他还调侃似地补了一个笑脸。只是在火光的映衬下，显得有些扭曲。“我很抱歉。”人类低声嘟哝，犹如碎涛间的喃喃细语。

“……”莱耶斯的劲道比人鱼预想中要大上不少。莫里森望向手腕上浅浅红痕，莱耶斯在那里留下了一个带着温度的环扣。真是奇怪的家伙。

虽然刚在自己也有些反应过度，可要人鱼也同样说声抱歉，他却做不到，不知道是否又要归结于可恶的自尊心在作祟。“莱耶斯。”莫里森又念了一遍人类的名字，他尝试着转移话题，“和我说说，你那天究竟遇到了什么麻烦？”

非常经典的报复故事。

海盗与军官各站在正邪的两端，两股势力的冲突与仇恨在一个月之前的海战后达到顶峰。清剿完海盗的将军，带着疲惫的部下们回城时遭遇了残党的伏击——在枪声与爆炸奏响的丧歌中，同僚们永远沉睡在鲜红的土地上。将军为了给剩下的幸存者制造逃跑的机会，孤身一人铤而走险朝悬崖边移动。将军腰部遭到了严重的枪伤，更令他绝望的是，两把贴身的霰弹枪早已悉数打空。他捂着还在渗血的伤口，一直被海盗们逼到崖角。男人每后退一步，耳中都能幻听出石子滚落的声音。海盗们成了嗅血即狂的鲨鱼，紧咬着他不放。

当棕色眼睛对上无数黑洞洞的枪口时，将军毫不犹豫翻身跃入无垠的深海之下。

“接着你就野蛮地掐着我的腰，把我往海里拖。”

“野蛮？”人鱼明显不能接受如此评价，他眉毛高高挑起，都快斜进额角里了，“拜托。你一路上也没少下狠手打我。”

莱耶斯爆发出响亮的笑声，他的声音撞在岩墙上，留下阵阵回音。“这太夸张了。不管是谁，突然在海中被人擒住都会反抗的。”

莫里森穿过阴影的间隙看见莱耶斯笑到颤抖的胡须，猛然发现自己心中的戒备已经消失殆尽——消失在平稳安静的火焰中，消失在岩洞过于温暖的空气中，消失在人类的故事与他好看的笑容之中。


	8. 第七章

人鱼双手交叠，将头枕在自己的上臂上。

就在离他在不远的地方，人类生起的火焰越烧越小，像一枚晃动的鳞片，在焦木上做最后的挣扎。微弱的火种已经激不起莫里森的好奇心了。他将视线转回到人类的脸上，困惑地发现对方抿着嘴唇一副憋笑的模样。

“我错过了什么好笑的事吗？”

“抱歉。”人类笑着说，“只是我刚才想，如果现在有画家在场，那他一定会把你的样子画下来。”

“对画家来说，海底一块最常见的小碎石都能成为很好的摹写对象。”人鱼挑着眉毛，“他们从来不会放过任何一个可以动笔的机会。更何况，我不是你们的同类。”

“不，你不明白。”莱耶斯摇着头，“瞧瞧你，几乎已经满足了所有人类对于人鱼的幻想。”

莫里森的胳膊搁在岸边。

耳鳍在没有海水冲刷的情况下乖巧地贴合在脑侧，水珠沿着最长的软骨依次下坠；上半身舒展地被水流托起，凸起的脊椎骨在不断晃动的海中若隐若现，像极了被潮汐所隐秘的孤寂岛屿；后腰两个浅浅的窝洞里蓄着海水；鱼尾虽因夜色而变得愈发隐晦，不过当他无意识摆动尾尖的时候，海面上白色水泡与细小漩涡便昭示着其存在。

“就这样？”人鱼不明所以地将脑袋枕回手臂，“你们的想象力可真贫瘠。”

“都是那些怪志作家的错。毕竟几乎所有介绍人鱼的书中，总喜欢把你们描绘成喜欢倚靠着礁石晒太阳的邪恶美人，对了，无一例外都是年轻的女士。她们时不时用甜美的歌声诱惑过往船只，然后将它们引向礁石群再撞个船毁人亡。遇见你之前，我从没考虑过人鱼还有雄性的可能。”莱耶斯表情柔和下来，片刻之后他佯装捂着自己的伤口，“嘿，我是说。如果我撑不下去了，你能唱一次歌给我听吗？那种诱惑水手的歌。”

莫里森被莱耶斯的请求弄懵了，他沉默了几秒，旋即喉咙里发出了威胁的呼呼声，明显人类的言论冒犯到了他：“我可不会唱什么歌！诱惑水手那是塞壬们的把戏。为什么人类总会把我们搞混？鹰身女妖和人鱼差多了。”

莱耶斯耸了耸肩：“因为对人类来说，你们都是活在传说里的生物，在经历太多口头传承之后走样的情况不可避免。我们不清楚你们的世界，同样的你们也无法分辨陆地上的生物不是吗？”

“好啊，那就和我说说吧。”莫里森漫不经心地回应着，“你所生活的陆地。”

既然章鱼巫师赐予了他与人类交流的能力，自己为什么不能满足一下萌芽的好奇心呢。

“我所生活的陆地——”莱耶斯向人鱼娓娓展示出另一个截然不同的世界——

**“夏日午后的阳光从木质的窗棱里涌进屋子，热光辐射着棕黄色的土地，起伏凹凸的地面已经被农夫们踩平整，绿色的高大植物耸立在地上齐整如规划好的林地，风抚摸过每一片叶脉，农田的气味被带进了房间，那是青草、土壤和玉米果实被正午阳光烘烤过的味道。蝉在树上、蝈蝈扒在植杆上，嘶声力竭地扯出一支使人心烦的歌儿，土路间充斥着刺耳的噪音。**

**一个乡下小伙子，他穿着浅色的圆领内衣，外面套着连身牛仔背带裤，正弯着腰在田里劳作。太阳将他的皮肤晒成红色，一头浅金色的头发，好像是因为长时间在田地里待着而褪了色一样。在没有阳光的阴影里，小伙子那条戴着红围兜的茶色小猎狗正趴在干草垛上面呼噜呼噜地吐着舌头。”**

莫里森想起自己同哈娜与黑影说的睡前故事。

故事中公主与王子总是忙碌地相知相遇，然后坠入情网；代表世间所有真善美的角色会在你最需要的时候跳出来伸出援手；而生性邪恶的反派依旧躲在暗处想方设法搅乱一切……莫里森领着孩子们跟随故事里的主人公一直向前走，却不曾想过停下来看看四周的景色。

在莱耶斯的叙述中，莫里森似乎了解了姑娘们为什么总爱缠着自己念睡前故事了。

人鱼用脸颊用力地蹭了蹭手臂上的鳞片，使自己保持清醒。

莱耶斯并没有发现人鱼的倦意，他话锋一转，说起属于冬天的故事。

**“不过到了冬天，这一切都消失了。阳光还是照常投向大地，但厚厚的白雪与冰层将光芒反射回去，更加刺眼与寒冷。村庄里似乎没有一丝生命的迹象，家家户户都躲在温暖的家中，只有时不时马匹打起的响鼻，才会打破这份深深地寂静。**

**但有着红围兜的小猎狗喜欢这个季节。它会钻进雪堆里，突然腾空跃起，在空气中扭动着灵活的四肢，像跳出池塘透气的鱼，随后又轻轻软软地落回雪地里。绒毛一样巨大的雪片，飘飘悠悠地落了下来，为大地铺上一层又一层厚实的被子。在冬天，你以为可以听见落雪的声音，事实上，当五感六识被绒毛般的雪覆盖，所有声音已经被吸收了。”**

人类的声音在此刻变成了落进海里的雪片，遥远又难以辨识，还有让人安心的魔力。

莫里森试着睁开眼睛，不过他太累了，眼皮上仿佛有一只赖着不走的海兔，就算他再怎么努力也阻止不了耷拉的趋势。

最后，人鱼昏昏沉沉地趴在岸边睡着了。

声音戛然而止。

莱耶斯终于可以毫无顾忌地打量眼前的奇异生物了。

莫里森的肩膀与背脊的皮肤暴露在空气里，男人用一根手指按压着人鱼的皮肤，潮湿又滑腻的触感在指腹扩散开，莱耶斯犹豫了一会儿，接着整个手掌便覆盖了上去。

人鱼的体温比自己的要低上许多，一如正午之时将手浸入清凉水井。

男人温热的手在莫里森露出水面的背脊上流连，就这样看来莫里森和人类几乎没有什么区别。

他的脊椎关节连接处长着不少带有金属光泽的浅蓝色鳞片，在椎骨两侧，遍布着许长短不一的伤痕，已经愈合的疤痕泛白，皱起，在完美光滑的表面形成一道道不和谐的丘陵。莱耶斯机械又着迷地抚摸着，妄想能将其抚平。

在反复地摩挲下，他的手掌带走了人鱼皮肤上的粘液。缺少水分的皮肤显出奇怪的浅红色，如同被阳光灼伤一般。很快，突变的皮肤开始分泌出少量透明的水层。虽然人鱼正沉沉睡去，但是身体还是本能地感知到自己离开了大海。

空气中的含水量杯水车薪，若长时间失去与水的接触，没有软鳞覆盖的皮肤会和干涸的泥地一样皲裂。

莱耶斯收回手，食指与拇指摩擦再分开。粘液在手指上连成了一条晶莹的下弧线。

他曾经听港口附近的渔民们说起过，有一条金色的人鱼爱上了人类，她对着爱人唱了一支又一支情歌，最终被对方接受的故事。莱耶斯将指尖的透明液体涂抹在自己手臂上，想象着人鱼的皮肤与自己皮肤相触时候的感受，想象那些包裹着人鱼皮肤上的潮湿液体流淌到自己的身上。

然后他想象着人鱼为他歌唱。

※※※

当莫里森睁开眼睛的时候，天已经亮了。

看了一眼躺在地上睡死的人类后，人鱼一头潜回海中。他从海底礁岩上挖了些贝壳，用指甲挑断了闭壳肌后，再将食物送回人类身边。

做完这些之后，莫里森沿着水道离开了洞穴。

等他到家的时候发现哈娜正蜷缩在门口。

“爹地！”粉红色的小东西扑进人鱼的怀里，额头抵在对方肩上又擦又蹭了好一会儿，末了才抬起头，尾巴不满地左右晃动，“你去哪里了？”

莫里森单手搂着哈娜，谁都没有提起沙地上小小的粉色泪水结晶。他们穿过门廊，来到客厅：“之前听到有奇怪的声音，出去看了看。哈娜今天起真早呀。”

年幼的孩子相信了父亲蹩脚的谎话，她似懂非懂地点点头，才从莫里森怀里退出来。小姑娘盘坐在砗磲扇叶上，年长的人鱼开始准备今天的早餐。“因为今天源氏哥哥要带我和黑影去收获节！”

莫里森有印象，一个月前岛田家的长子提过收获节的事，自己也同意了让哈娜去那儿小住两天的提议。

对于海龙家，人鱼还是非常放心的——他曾以为大水草林毫无遮蔽的平原是海龙们的住所，结果潜藏红珊瑚丛中森严的龙宫城才是岛田一族真正的本家。莫里森掰开海胆，将中间的胆黄递给哈娜：“吃完这个，等下爹地送你。”

“可是半藏哥哥说会来接我的，我想坐他们家的蝠鲼。”小人鱼眼睛眨巴眨巴，“可以吗爹地？”

“嗯……好吧。记住不要给人家添麻烦。”

“当然。”哈娜嘴里塞着食物嘟嘟囔囔，“对了！爹地，昨晚的故事！最后小人鱼猜中了海鳗的名字了吗？”

“猜中了。领主路过一个洞穴的时候听见海鳗在唱歌，他把自己的名字唱了出来，领主觉得这个很有趣，就告诉了小人鱼。于是在最后一天，小人鱼说出了海鳗的真名。海鳗‘噗’地消失了。”

“哇！那海鳗到底叫什么？”

那个名字比艾米丽的蛇尾巴还要长，莫里森根本没记住。人鱼沉默了一会儿，接着恶作剧的心态占了上风。他想了想，用人类的语言说了一个名字。

哈娜想模仿，却发现舌头似乎有些打结：“噶布里哎尔·来也素？真是个奇怪的名字，难怪小人鱼猜不到。” 她又念了两边，虽然音调总不对，但也学了个大概，“我要把这个故事讲给黑影听！”她兴奋地宣布。

莫里森笑了笑。

人鱼刚为小姑娘准备好路上的零嘴，海龙就到了。

莫里森把哈娜送上蝠鲼的背脊，坐在边上的小章鱼立刻就将腕足伸过去挠哈娜痒痒了。小姑娘们咯咯咯笑个不停，快乐地像两只穿梭在海葵里的小丑鱼。

“孩子们就拜托你了。”

“放心吧，莫里森先生。我会看好她们的。”岛田半藏朝人鱼点点头，反手拧了一把坐在自己边上试图从哥哥手里偷走缰绳的源氏。

“玩得开心。”

“爹地拜拜！”

身边的黑影也朝他挥挥手，腕足柔软地弯曲起来，做个了离别的姿势。

莫里森目送着蝠鲼厚重宽大的胸鳍划开海水，越游越远。

家里空荡荡的，一下子就安静下来。

※※※

哈娜被海龙接走后，莫里森空出了更多可以支配的时间。

结束了每日的日常巡逻外，他就会沿着水道钻进藏匿人类的洞穴。关于陆地，莱耶斯有说不完的见闻。他的嗓音低沉而沙哑，和壮硕的身材颇为相称；他音调平稳，像托起自己的大海；他不和人鱼谈国家或者军队，也不打探私事，他总说各种各样令人愉快的事。

短短的三天时间，莫里森置身于农场平原，也到过巍峨的绿色岛屿；他幻想过被湿雾遮盖的峡谷，还有散发神秘气息的沟壑；人们坐在帆布制成的椅子上抽着卷烟，咿咿呀呀的手风琴声中不停弹奏，男男女女踏着拍子在沙地上舞蹈。

但是魔法的时间就要结束了。

※※※

赞美安吉拉与她完美的药膏，除了些许轻微的浮肿外，男人伤口已经痊愈。人鱼朝伤口泼了点海水，对方并没有反应。于是他用尖尖指甲轻轻戳了一下新生的肌肤，立刻得到了一张龇牙咧嘴的抽筋面孔。

“伤口已经完全愈合了，你也该回家了。”莫里森在第三日的晚上对莱耶斯说，“我送你。”

人类有些发愣，他棕色的眼睛俯视着人鱼好一会儿。随后，点了点头。

莱耶斯滑进海中，将手臂挂在莫里森的肩头，手掌于人鱼胸口握紧：“幸好你没有鲨鱼一样的背鳍。”男人喃喃自语，似乎想说点话来缓和紧张感，却并无成效，他僵硬的身体贴合在人鱼湿滑的背脊上，被衣物包裹的结实双腿时不时擦过片片尾鳞。

“闭住气。”

当穿过海底水道之后，人鱼背着人类快速上浮。一出海面，莱耶斯就厉害地咳嗽起来，眼泪与鼻涕都融化在大海里。

他们此行所在的目的地是莱耶斯下坠悬崖的北角，那里有一片只有在退潮季才会出现的平缓沙地，地面遍布滑腻的青苔，仿佛海龙们在陆地上的家园。莫里森很少会去那个海岬，因为渔民们的聚落就在靠后的地方。

莫里森将人类放在靠近沙滩的浅海区，他不能再向前了，否则极有可能搁浅在那儿。人类从他背上下来，男人划着水，保持着上浮的姿态。

“保重。别再掉海里了。”莫里森说完转身准备下潜。

加布里埃尔·莱耶斯总会离开的。

他是一颗不慎混进蚌壳里的碎砂，尚未来得及在柔软的肉中着床，就被海水冲出，终将和无数海砂混杂在一起。

“我还能再见到你吗？”背后的人类突然开口。疾驰而过的风将对方温暖的吐息吹到耳鳍边，兜兜转转，又消失在碧波中。

他在说什么？莫里森一怔，摆动的侧鳍并没有停下。

莱耶斯以为人鱼没有听见，又大喊了一句：“我还能再见到你吗？”

莫里森疑惑地转身，他面对着人类：“为什么？”

“我得报答你的救命之恩。”莱耶斯表情严肃，“下一个月圆之夜，我就在这个海岬等你。”

人鱼从海中跃起，水流从他的尾鳞上剥离，月光亲吻着他的肩膀。接着他落回海中，在白色的波浪中逸兴遄飞，那与潮波亲密无间的样子构成了莱耶斯脑中最深的印象。


	9. 第八章

“那为什么岛田家有，我们没有？”

莫里森刚刚通过鮟鱇鱼隧道，耳鳍尖尖还没拐进通向章鱼巫师巢穴的入口，就听见女孩子气势汹汹的声音。

“没有为什么。”死神似乎目前情绪稳定。人鱼甚至能想象对方坐在海螺壳上，面无表情看魔法书的样子。哦，当然没有表情，谁能读懂死神阴森的白骨面具呢。

莫里森摆动着尾巴，刚转到大厅，就发现死神也的确像他想的那样，以万年不变的姿势斜靠着，桌子上摆放着各式器皿，黑影不依不饶地捆住死神的腕足。可是小章鱼太小了，她抱在那儿，就像个小小的紫色装饰品挂在海底广场的石柱上——每年举行成年礼的时候，莱因哈特总会将那儿打扮得漂漂亮亮。反观现在，死神就像庆典结束后的清扫员，丝毫没有同情心地用其他腕足按压女孩的脑袋，想把她从自己身上捋下去。小姑娘的发型乱糟糟的，小脸蛋儿也因为在吸盘的挤压下而微微鼓起，她细细小小的触须加在一起还没有死神一条腕足来的粗。

“就一棵都不行吗？”她不依不饶地扒拉着大章鱼，莫里森简直要被她不畏恶棍的精神给感动到了。

死神将一块金色石块浸入漆黑的碗里：“不行。再说我得到哪里去弄这个玩意儿？还有你准备把它放在哪里？我的领地可容不下这种大型垃圾。”

“才不是垃圾！”小章鱼气鼓鼓的，“你可以找半藏哥，他家有很多！”

“没门儿，太远了。”

“才没有！岛田家明明和哈娜家差不多远！”

“可我没有理由为了你无聊的愿望出门，况且就算实现了你的愿望我也得不到任何好处。”

“我可以给你一条触须？反正它们还会长。”黑影小声嘟哝，“你不是总喜欢从别人身上得到点零件嘛。”

“你的触须？”死神忍俊不禁，“我要这种连牙缝都填不满的东西干嘛？你要真的想实现愿望就拿出点诚意来，比如那些藏在碗柜倒数第三排从左边数第二个贝壳里面粉红色的小鳞片。”

“你动我东西！！”女孩子们的小奶音尖叫起来都一样，让人耳鳍隐隐作痛，莫里森想。

死神终于放下了他的魔法书和物品，丝毫没有风度地用触腕戳了戳黑影的脸：“身为一只章鱼，你掩埋宝藏的能力真是糟糕到让我担心。”

“别想扯开话题！”小家伙气坏了，一把拉开死神触手的尖尖，“也可以不出门嘛！你不是会魔法？那变一个出来！”

“没有媒介。”

“我不信！你就是个小气鬼！！！”

“随你怎么说，没有就是没有。”死神再次将重点放回自己的实验上。

要是下一刻黑影咬了死神的腕足莫里森都不会惊讶，不过小姑娘可没这样干。她只是可怜巴巴地吊在那里，安静地一动不动，然后用小手揉揉眼睛，放开死神，哧溜一声钻进了自己的螺壳里，末了还狠狠地关上了门。

“你们是不是每天都要吵架？”莫里森眼神瞟向小章鱼合得严严实实的门。刚才的对话足以让一个同样带着幼崽操心操力的父亲感同身受，他又不由地想起哈娜——女孩子总能通过闹脾气和装可怜得到她们想要的，而且屡试不爽。

但是死神不像是会被这种小伎俩骗到的家伙，撒娇照样在他面前碰了壁。

“别胡说，我们好得很。”死神依旧没有抬头，仿佛那本魔法书多么有趣似的，将他的视线牢牢吸引住了，“有何贵干？”

“我来给你送灵魂球。”

“有意思。”死神这才把手头的石板放下，“要是我没记错，之前送来的还有剩了不少，在计算契约物品上你应该比我更清楚才对。”

“的确。”莫里森从背囊里拿出三天的分量，“这些灵魂球是为了别的。”

“你今天真叫我大开眼界。”死神的腕足缠绕着先前还放在手里的书，看也不看将其塞入书架。章鱼红色的眼睛紧紧盯着人鱼：“说吧，有什么想要实现的，我洗耳恭听。”

“能与人类交流的魔法。”莫里森随后补充道，“只要一晚就够了。”

死神点点头：“既然拿来了，那我就收下吧。”他朝人鱼靠近。

莫里森突然记起之前的吻。他觉得自己有必要开口问死神要那颗魔法结晶珠子，方便事先吞下去，好省去让他尴尬的亲吻环节。可是话到嘴边，他又不可抑制地回想起那份触感。死神的吻。

索求的字句又像寄居蟹那样缩回了海螺里。人鱼认命般地阖上眼睛，他对自己的洞察力颇有信心，也明白死神并不乐意让自己看到白骨面具下的真面目，他在心里唾骂着自己：为了顺从的行为与一点几乎可以忽略不计的期许。

海水的流动从四面八方朝他袭来，莫里森能感受到向自己靠拢的章鱼触须——强壮又蛮不讲理。吸盘绕过鱼尾，有一些贴着背部与肩膀，死神依旧分出一条腕足盖住人鱼的眼睛，这再一次证实了莫里森的猜想。

在一片漆黑之中，莫里森听见了沙哑的笑声，海水中弥漫着一股说不上来的稀薄气味，这奇妙的气味沿着鳃口流入人鱼的身体里，凝结了他的血液，拖住了他的尾巴，将他变成了一个无力的躯壳，人鱼的鱼尾和手臂开始下垂，整个身体歪歪斜斜地落进由触须精心编织出的大网里。

章鱼和他带有神经毒素的墨囊——该死，他怎么就没有料到这个——不过莫里森想，他的神志还算清晰，摄入的计量应该微乎其微，此等轻微程度的身体反馈不消一会儿就会消散。不过他并不明白死神做出如此举动的目的性。

“你知道吗？安吉拉以前也说过。‘死神先生，我只需要持续一天的魔法。’”死神叼着蓝色的耳鳍尖端，唇舌间的震颤一路投射到人鱼身上，让莫里森产生了一种被天敌掠住的错觉，“结果她越要越多，最后一去不复返。”

人鱼艰难地开口，他的声带被冻住了：“我不会……”

“别那么肯定，杰克。我见过太多自食其言的家伙了。”

耳鳍被死神咬破了，疼痛沿着软骨扩散开来，辐射状地黏连在皮肤上。

人鱼吃痛道：“你要做什么？”

死神没有正面回答莫里森的问题，他释放出更多的黑墨把莫里森浸泡在里面。“小小的准备。”

莫里森胸口很闷，力气一点点从他身上流逝而去，直到此刻，他才意识到死神将神经毒素的计量加大了。“我有些不舒服。”被章鱼触腕压住的眼球不安分地乱转，却无济于事。

“杰克，你瞧。我得给你上一课。”吸盘翻卷上胸口，密密麻麻舔舐过乳首与肌肉。瘙痒感使得莫里森逐渐发沉的脑袋里警铃大作，他微微抬起手，一条触腕又缠了上来，将小小的动作压制了下去。“指定愿望所交换物品的权利在我，而不是你。”

“你如果不想要灵魂球大可以告诉我。没必要这样做。”莫里森说得很慢，毒素让身体的零件变得迟缓，他感觉到无以名状的恐惧，长久故意忽略的东西再次清晰地拍到脸上：自己所面对的，是深海之中最危险的猎手。“我很难受。”

回答他的是腰部一阵剥离的痛感，不明显，但也没微弱到可以忽略，随之眼睛上的触手也消失了——莫里森眯起眼睛，长时间的压迫眼球使得视野外围形成一圈模糊的光雾——罪魁祸首正用尖爪将吸盘上的东西一块块摘下来。

蓝色，圆扇形的鳞片。

莫里森朝自己腰部瞥去，剥离鳞片的伤口处没有出血，只留下了一圈齐整隐约泛白的皮肤，以及下面毫无遮蔽的软肉。“这是？”该死的神经毒素，莫里森觉得自己的脑袋死死地卡住了。

“愿望的代价。”章鱼的声音听起来深情款款。

“愿望的代价。”人鱼嘟哝着，“一些鳞片，还真廉价。”

“是太廉价了，所以你还得支付一部分。现在去岛田家问那两条海龙要一棵珊瑚树，粉色的就可以。从收获节到现在，我快被黑影烦死了。”章鱼再次用触手将莫里森拖至身边，他的手钳住人鱼的脸颊迫使对方张开嘴，随后一颗圆球落入莫里森的口中。“很简单对不对，跑一次腿，几句寒暄，我们都能得到自己想要的东西。杰克，我早就说过了，这里是全海域最公平的许愿地。”

※※※

有一艘小船孤零零地漂在离浅滩不远的海面上，船头浅黄色的光宛如绽开了一颗被薄纱遮盖的星星。

月亮诱惑着潮汐，牵引着海水没过平缓的海岬沙地。涨潮的时候出海是非常不明智的举动，但对莱耶斯来说他可顾不了那么多。男人将船灯摘下来放在身侧，接着把船锚的绳索放下，透过蓝得发黑的海面，模糊地看着沉重铁钩子挂在凹陷的礁石洞上。他选择了一条中型艇，骨架周围与底部铺着几层厚软的毛毯，在毛毯的上面又严严实实地包裹上一层防水布，把船布置成一个漂浮在海面上的舒适巢穴。

莱耶斯拉高衣领，他没有穿军装外套，换上了一件更方便行动的纯色夹克，夜风不大，可海水带起的寒意依旧让人有些喘不过气。他屈起脚靠在防水布垫上，视线牢牢黏着平稳的洋面。等待的期许鼓涨着他的心，安静盼望那漆黑深海渊薮下潜藏着的优美生物乘着月亮与潮波上浮于现世。他很笃定，那条人鱼会来到自己身边。

海平面底下出现了一道银色的光芒，弯弯的，像山峦上半沉的明月落在水里。当他愈发靠近时，颜色开始出现变化，大概是海水折射，随着肢体的浮沉，银色逐渐朝着钢青色靠拢。

莫里森是一个警惕性相当高的老手，身上的伤痕与漫长的时光都记录下他曾与人类，或者说他们遗留在海里的陷阱打过的交道。人鱼没有贸然靠近船体，就算莱耶斯已经探出半个身子朝他挥手，对方也只是绕着船艇游动，似乎没有再近一步的意思。

“嗨，杰克，是我！”这样的开场白愚蠢透顶且让人后悔，可莱耶斯却想不出更适合的话，他暗叫不好，笨拙的招呼基本可以说是毁了一个美妙的夜晚，也让精心打扮的自己失色不少。好在人鱼似乎并不在意。莫里森白色的脑袋又一次消失在海面上，而下一刻，腥咸湿润的风扑到莱耶斯脸上，船左右摇晃，一只湿透的，指缝带着透明薄蹼的手紧随其后，搭在船沿边上。

“太高了。”人鱼从下方传来闷闷的声音，“我看不见你。”

莱耶斯笑了：“如果不介意的话，我能否拉你上船？”男人脱下麂皮手套，丝毫不爱惜地将它随意丢进船舱，他将手覆盖住人鱼的手背，指腹触碰到对方两指间蝉翼一样的蹼。人鱼松开船舷，反握住莱耶斯的手掌，他听起来似乎在抱怨：“你是故意挑了这种船。”

“的确。我一直想试试出海打渔是一种怎样的感觉。”人类大方地承认，用力将人鱼拉进船舱里，而且明显意有所指。莱耶斯扶着船舷，一边笑一边用铁桶提了几桶海水泼在人鱼的身上，莫里森被洗过的鳞片闪闪发亮如夜晚的群星。

“这个笑话可真不怎样。”人鱼靠着垫子，背后柔软的触感让他想起海葵与软藻，虽然没有大海托着他的脊椎，地心引力也使得他身体变得异常沉重，但是这种感觉挺不赖的。“还有别得意得太早，你应该知道这些小木板困不住我。”说完人鱼威胁性地眯起眼。半蜷缩的尾巴抬起，又落下，引得船身一阵摇晃。

“当然，当然。”莱耶斯在蓄着水的船舱里坐下，同人鱼面对面。他翻找着身边的包囊：“这是苹果……让我想想，你们平时会抓水母当做点心吃吗？这和点心差不多。来一个？”

“莱耶斯，我知道苹果是什么。货船会把它们带到海上，只不过都泡烂了。”莫里森自然地拿起苹果，咬了一口。锋利的尖牙划开果肉，发出清脆的唰唰声。“还有，我们不吃水母。”

“好吧，你拥有的知识比我想的要多。不过我可以保证它比海上飘着的那些要好吃，它很新鲜，昨天刚从树上摘下来。”

“的确。”莫里森舔了舔流到手腕上的汁水，“甜的。”

“说到苹果，这玩意儿在人类的社会里代表了很多东西。神话里，它们象征着智慧与青春；但是到了宗教中又变成了堕落的禁果，连童话都选择了这层引申义。”莱耶斯有一搭没一搭地同莫里森闲聊着。

“童话？”

“是的。最经典的——公主，后母以及毒苹果的故事。”

“和我说说。”

莱耶斯一脸不敢置信地看着莫里森，但他没有继续追问为什么成年人鱼会对童话感兴趣：“好吧，故事的名字叫白雪公主……”

莱耶斯非常擅长讲故事，莫里森想，比自己擅长多了。男人顿挫的声音飘进人鱼的耳朵里，文字裹挟着他飘过辽阔的港湾与茂密的丛林，勾画出宏伟的城堡与楚楚动人的女性。她的天真与善良，不幸的遭遇，以及最终迎来的美好结局。

“很有意思的童话。”末了莫里森评价道。

“可不是。”莱耶斯动了动身体，海水泡湿了他所有的衣服，寒意正不断地入侵着他的皮肉。他搓着手，试图使自己热起来。

这个举动引起了人鱼的注意：“你怎么了？”他想靠近看看人类的情况，但是塞满半个船舱的大尾巴阻碍了他的动作。

“晚上有点冷。一切正常。”莱耶斯朝他摇摇手，示意自己没事。接着男人挑起了眉毛：“看我都忘了。”他又不知道从哪里变出一个盒子，“我有东西要送你。”莱耶斯捧着盒子，小心地一步一步踩着鱼尾与船的间隙朝莫里森靠近，“杰克你别动，别把尾巴抬起来，就这样，否则船要翻的，对，就这样。”

装在盒子里的是一个可调节的臂环。黄金是它朴素的轮廓，编制成网状的底座爪镶，低调地包裹住中间漆黑的钻石。莱耶斯小心地把臂环扣在莫里森的左前臂：“调节扣在这儿，这样，然后再合上就可以了。”莫里森扭头看着手臂上的装饰品，他从未见过这种石头：它应该是钻石的一种，明亮坚硬，但是在厚厚的石头组织下，有一种奇异的光芒在流动，好像里面寄宿着什么活物一样。

“莱耶斯，我不能收下这个，它看起来……太贵重了。”

男人按住人鱼正准备脱下臂环的手背，“不，我坚持。”他说，“你值得带着 **他** 。”低哑的嗓音远远地彷佛密林中的召唤，一浪浪的松涛风语。莫里森像被蛊惑一般在迷迷懵懵中放下了手。莱耶斯见状，满意地拍了拍对方的肩头：“时间也不早了。我得回去了。要是副官发现我不在营地，大概又要一顿说教。你绝对想象不到那有多烦人。”男人深棕色的眼睛凝视着人鱼，“那么，下一个月圆之夜，我还能见到你吗？”

莫里森从恍惚的状态中清醒过来，他皱着眉头，不明白为什么月亮与潮汐的神秘力量也会影响人类，让他们变得奇奇怪怪的：“这话真耳熟。”他调侃道，“理由呢？”

莱耶斯诚实地回答：“你救过我的命，就这点来说，无论报答你多少次都不为过。但是这都是借口，我只想和你成为朋友。”

“朋友？和一个异族生物？”

“没错。这很奇怪吗？”

“相比那些想把人鱼抓走当做货品贩卖的猎人来说，你可是相当的奇怪。”莫里森用手撑起身体，莱耶斯适时站起来，用力抬起人鱼，将他送回海里。

“你还会来吗？”男人趴在船舷上，等待着莫里森的回答。人鱼扬起脸，月光下他脸上的那两道长疤显得异常明显：“我不知道莱耶斯，可能吧。谢谢你的礼物，再见。”

咕咚一声，海面下凹出碗状涟漪，很快，周围的海潮将其填满。

白色的泡沫飞扬在船的两侧，莱耶斯看着海中的阴影渐渐远去。


	10. 第九章

_人鱼和人类有诸多相似的地方。_

_五官、双手、肢体暂且不论，如果能用魔法将两者的内在精神提取而出，大概会发现旗鼓相当的好奇之心。_

所以当莫里森对哈娜与小黑影说了白雪公主的故事后，本以为会像以前一样关注纯纯爱情结局的是姑娘们一改常态，化身小跟屁虫与提问机：猎人是什么？爹地有见过小矮人吗？为什么我的镜子不会说话？小公主为什么会咬毒苹果？苹果是什么？真的有你说的那么好吃吗？

如果前面的几个问题还好应付，但是说起苹果，莫里森也有些束手无策。人鱼猛然醒悟为什么收获节之后死神要指使自己问岛田家要珊瑚树了——女孩子们死缠烂打刨根问底的本事比在海面上川流不息的渔船更麻烦。他只好用扇贝和新鲜的鱼卵作为小点心转移了姑娘们的注意力，又拿出了几个用鲸鱼骨做成的活动玩具让她们暂时把苹果的事儿忘在了脑后。

但是这个办法只能维持很短的时间。

睡前故事总有讲完的一天，于是几个受欢迎的故事又被央求着一再重复，一来二去，别说哈娜了，连总是来串门的小章鱼也惦记起了苹果的事儿。

万事总有解决办法的，莫里森想。

月圆前夕，人鱼又去拜访了章鱼巫师。

在莫里森前面还有一位客人。

大概刚同死神聊完，客人正准备离开，莫里森侧过身体给对方让出一条路。那位先生长着海豚的尾部，动作有些迟缓。人鱼很快注意到男性身侧少了很大一块鳍，伤口切面异常恐怖，附着着几十条纵横交错的嫩疤，不知道是被人类的武器所伤，还是被死神拿去当做交换材料了。这认知多少让莫里森有些不舒服，他尾巴略微上翘，用手下意识地摸了摸自己的侧鳍，像在确认什么似的。

死神把他的小动作看在眼里，从头到脚打量了一圈人鱼，没有挖苦也没寒暄，只是伸出触手用尖端指向人鱼的手臂：“所以你真的不考虑一下？”

听到死神和自己说话，莫里森沿着死神触腕所指的方向看去，是莱耶斯送自己的臂环。“我可没有将它拿来交换的打算。”莫里森没好气地谢绝了对方，口气里带着点愤怒的味道，“不过有必要征求我的意见吗？之前还不是每次都用交换的理由把东西强行换走吗？”

几个月下来，每次许愿，死神向莫里森索要的东西也越来越昂贵，从鳞片、眼泪结晶再到尾鳍上的软骨以及背部的鳍棘，他甚至还要走了不少莱耶斯送自己的人类玩意儿。撇开莫里森不离身的臂环，莱耶斯给过他的象牙球、装饰着宝石的匕首、云母雕成的徽章（除了两个送给哈娜的泰迪熊之外，很可惜，虽然小人鱼很喜欢软绵绵的布偶，不过在人鱼怪力的爱抚下很快就变成了碎片）……无一幸免。

也不知道死神从哪里得到了消息（你永远不知道整个海域里有多少巫师的眼线），只要当自己与莱耶斯碰面后，下回许愿时，狡猾的巫师必会将莫里森从人类那里得到的玩意儿打包换走。

“因为这个破石头上有魔法，只能由你主动送出，要是强行从你这里取过来就没用了。妈的。”死神有些暴躁，本来就嘶哑的声音听着更加可怖。

莫里森并不怕死神的态度：“只能送出？这到底是什么东西？你要它又准备干什么？”人鱼的指尖沿着臂环镂空的金属线条，摸了摸凉凉的黑色钻石，他也不是没有问过莱耶斯臂环的来历，但人类总是露出一副茫然又无辜的模样，表示不过是自己母亲留下来饰品中的一件而已。其纪念意义大于实际价值罢了。

“魔法上的事说了你也不懂。不过你要是愿意用那块石头和我交换，我可以实现你所有的愿望。”死神叹气，“在你手上 **他** 只是个普通石头，还不如……”

“绝对不可能。”莫里森再次强硬地拒绝了死神。章鱼巫师处于下风的情形实属罕见，莫里森可不会放过任何能让自己倔脾气出来透透气的机会。只是出乎莫里森意料的，死神再也没有继续先前的争辩，他沉默好一会儿，连一贯的挖苦也消停了。

人鱼便借着难得的安静说出今日自己此行的目的。

他们默不作声，直到章鱼巫师先开口，用一种公事公办的语气表示要拆下人鱼侧鳍上的两根鳍棘，还有莱耶斯上次送他的怀表作为此次愿望的交换。

将鳍棘从侧鳍上剥落的疼痛不亚于被人类的鱼叉刺穿皮肤，莫里森牙齿咬得咯咯直响，眼睛圆睁，蓝色晶状物正缓慢地爬出眼眶。很快，章鱼巫师就完成了手头的工作，死神的手艺还不错，没有撕扯到附近其余柔软的鱼鳍，切口利落只流了一点血。死神拍了拍已经凝固成雕像的人鱼的肩头，命令莫里森闭上眼睛，才将小圆球渡给他。

这一回，死神吻得很轻，过往粗暴蛮横的模样消失不见，只留下小心翼翼地触碰。目不能视的人鱼双眼紧闭，睫毛上头还黏着些许极其细碎的结晶，在轻轻的颤动中，碎屑落在脸颊上被章鱼巫师用手指一抹，又消去了踪迹。“好了。”

莫里森睁开眼睛，死神已经同他拉开了半米距离，留下一个沉默的背影，他们谁都没有再开口。

水流划过人鱼的耳鳍，本是熟悉的蔌蔌之声现在听来却是异常刺耳。莫里森默默地舔舔嘴唇。想来，自从自己每个月准时来章鱼巫师的地盘报道起，他们俩的关系便急转直下。除开刚才那段不知道算吵架还是争论的插曲，死神已经很久没有好好和他说过话了。莫里森想说些什么缓和一下，随便是什么，像过去那样就行。无聊的玩笑也好，听不懂的魔法理论也罢，总比一言不发强太多。

猛然间莫里森想起几个月前两人的对话。

**“结果她越要越多，最后一去不复返。”**

**“我不会……”** 莫里森记得自己这样回答。

**“别那么肯定，杰克。我见过太多自食其言的家伙了。”**

死神的话搅动着莫里森的脑子，人鱼张着嘴，到最后还没能吐出只言片语，水泡从他的唇角漏出，眼前熟悉的一切看起来竟如打在海面上的暴雨。他呆了一会儿，转头拍着尾巴朝着鮟鱇鱼隧道朝外游去。

死神转身看着人鱼孤独游远的身影，意识到他正不断让自己变得孑然一身。

※※※

莱耶斯饶有兴趣地看着身边的人鱼：“真少见，你竟然会主动问我要东西。不过为什么是苹果？”

“这得感谢你之前说过的白雪公主的故事。”莫里森有些认命地感叹，“小东西们闹得不行，就想知道这东西吃起来是什么味儿的。”

莱耶斯了然地颔首：“原来如此。那么明天我就把苹果送到这儿。”

“谢了。”

人类无法在冷水中泡太久，所以自从发现莱耶斯被船中海水冻得直哆嗦后，莫里森便开始物色海岬附近的洞穴。论平时，人鱼绝对不会出现在离海滩又太近的地方，虽说海岬附近暗礁遍布，很少有渔夫会经过此地，但肉眼可见的北方繁忙的码头与灯塔着实增加了一丝被发现的危险性。

莫里森挑选的洞穴入口不大，内部有点倾斜的坡度，涨潮时会有小半部分被海水淹没，退潮后入口又会完全显露出来，同很多洞穴一样，潮湿又阴冷。莱耶斯倒是不怎么讲究，当他们再次见面，洞穴外面已经挂了大片缠着绿叶的渔网做遮蔽的帘子，除非靠近了看，否则没有人会发现其中的秘密：洞穴中近半的空间用陶砖砌了出一方浅浅的水池供人鱼休息，其余则堆放着不少人类社会才有的器物，明显是莱耶斯的杰作，看得出他对洞穴还挺满意的。

“你今天有些心不在焉的。发生了什么事，难道海盗又回来了？”

“不，并没有海盗。”人鱼被莱耶斯的询问弄得一滞，“你为什么会觉得我心不在焉？”

“因为直觉告诉我，你似乎有心事。”

“少来。”蓝色的尾巴轻轻地拍打着池底，飞溅起的水珠在干燥地面上落下一串儿痕迹。

他不再戏弄对方。

“其实嘛……皱起来了。”莱耶斯指指自己的眉头揶揄道，“你真的很好懂。”

_死神给莫里森带来的负面情绪总是有意无意地纠缠着他，像年轻时候总是发痛的后槽牙，在安吉拉给予自己镇静药物前，持续不断地疼痛；又像是纵横漆黑海沟里唯一的安全区域，明明触手可及却无法到达。_

人鱼伸出食指揉了揉自己眉心有些僵硬的肌肉，似乎这样就可以将死神一同从脑子里推开。接着，他抬头有些无奈地对上莱耶斯玩味的眼神：“你这小鬼……”

莱耶斯并没有去就纠正莫里森对自己的称呼，就单从发色来看，人鱼这样说似乎也没错。“杰克，我最近一直在做一个梦。一个同样的梦。”

“怎么？”

“这个梦很模糊，你看，就像我现在膝盖上的毯子，如果我站起来，只有反应够快，才可以趁着毯子滑落前抓住它的边缘。”

“那么你抓住它了吗？”

“不好说，每次醒来只能抓住一部分。”莱耶斯撑着手臂从椅子上站起来，膝盖上灰色毛毯掉在潮湿的地面，粘上了些许湿漉漉的沙子，“很凌乱，不过我有这个感觉，它们都属于同一个梦。”

_金红色的晚霞、海水干透后皮肤上残留的盐花、孩童般摇摇晃晃的步伐与揽在肩头的手、沙滩上凌乱的脚印、酒吧嘈杂聊天与朗姆特有的酒香、夜幕里划开的海面、苍蓝色的鱼尾、以及更多更多难以拼凑的碎片。_

莫里森的喉结上下滚动，像在吞咽什么，过了半晌他才开口：“你梦见我变成了人类。”

莱耶斯摇摇头：“应该是‘暂时变成人类’。”他蹲在水池边缘，用手抚摸着人鱼露出水面的尾巴，（莱耶斯告诉莫里森，在人类的礼节中肢体接触是常态后，人鱼便不再排斥对方的触摸）“和童话里用声音交换双腿的人鱼不一样，你用陆地上的小玩意儿同海底巫师做交易。”

“原来陆地上也有类似的故事，爱上人鱼的人类？”

“恰恰相反，在人类的故事里，疯狂爱上人类的是人鱼公主。我猜大概人类自恋地认为作为万物之灵可以吸引任何异类吧。”

莫里森被莱耶斯不屑一顾的口吻弄乐了：“照你的意思，人鱼们流传下来的童话也一样。”

“不排除有这个嫌疑。”莱耶斯轻笑，因为人鱼笑起来鳃口总会发出有些好玩的噗噗声音，“给。”

“什么？”莫里森还没反应过来，就瞧见莱耶斯从背包里拿出了一只四面镶嵌着各色宝石的方形盒子。男人打开盒盖，清澈透明、如水晶般冰冷洁净的音符不急不缓地泌进洞穴。

“是用魔法把歌曲装在里头吗？”

“哦当然不是，这是个八音盒。”莱耶斯简单解释了一下发声原理，看着人鱼似懂非懂的样子，他补充道，“要知道，陆地上已经很久很久都没有会魔法的巫师了。”

“他们去哪儿了？”

莱耶斯耸耸肩：“被驱逐了，或者被杀了。”他合上八音盒的盖子，将声音又收回其中，随后将盒子塞进人鱼怀里。用整块欧泊雕成的八音盒通体冰凉，顶盖摸起来又细又滑，轻轻地抵在人鱼腹部。“杰克，你想来陆地看看吗？一天，只要一天就够了。”

莱耶斯给过自己很多礼物。莫里森也不是傻子，所有的礼物加起来，远比猎人捕捉人鱼拿去换赏钱还要高，怀里的八音盒更是价值不菲。

陆地。

这个念头此时变成了一只巨大又紧紧关闭的蚌壳，莫里森在周围绕啊绕，就是找不到打开它的要领。而现在有人握着他的手，交给他一把极薄的尖刀，指导着他如何切开蚌的闭合肌肉。蚌壳缓缓打开，大量的水泡迷住人鱼的视线。

眼前的人类诚恳又谦逊，沉思般地盯着他，棕得有些发黑的眼睛里饱含柔情，混杂着一片阴影，就像阳光下礁石投入海中的倒影，不安与踌躇地向人鱼诉说自己的欲求，这是莫里森从未见到过的。

人鱼鳃口有些机械地一开一合，空气的稀少的含水量使他喉头发干，想伸出手挠一挠。

莫里森发现自己无法拒绝对方。


	11. 第十章

**女巫说：“我要您的容貌与声音。大家都知道您是这个国家最英俊，声音最动听的人。你想用嗓音与容貌去迷住人鱼公主可不行，得把这交给我，只有你身上最好的东西才可以作为魔法的报酬。”**

**王子点点头。**

**女巫又继续说：“一旦喝下了这瓶有着我的血的魔法药剂，你便能得到人鱼的尾巴，但是还有一个副作用，就是永远不能再回到陆地。别露出惊讶的表情，我亲爱的王子殿下，每一个愿望都要伴随着相应的代价。”**

**王子脸色瞬间变得惨白，他没有说话，只是愣愣地盯着女巫。**

**“不过我可以给您一个特别的服务，”女巫拿出一个用油纸包着的物件，“如果您后悔了，只要用这把刀掏出人鱼公主的心脏，魔法就会解除，一切都会回到最初。”**

死神从来不会因为有人鱼许下要一双腿而惊讶，在他的一生中，早就见识了各种形形色色的奇怪愿望。

但是这些话从莫里森嘴里说出来，章鱼巫师却感觉到一股难以言说的愤懑，他恶声恶气地吼出要好好想想怎么才能压榨人鱼，第二天再滚到自己这儿来这样粗鲁的话，说完就挥着触腕把莫里森给丢了出去。

等人鱼离开了自己的领地，死神便将注意力投入魔法的研习里，试图从中找到一个虚妄的避难所，莫里森的声音却总在他脑海里盘旋不停。

死神并不在乎人鱼最新收到的昂贵八音盒，对其他珍贵的人类制品也兴趣缺缺。每次故意将这些于自己而言是无用的东西换到手，不过是出于某种尚未点破的嫉妒与控制——仿佛收走那些小玩意儿，人鱼就会忘记同人类在一起的回忆，同过去的每一天一样，安稳地留在海里。

死神张开手，反复打开又再次握住。

他做出了决定。

※※※

粉红色小人鱼刚抵达死神的住处，就哧溜一声同早就在外头接应的小章鱼一道溜进储物间，快得像落在海面上就消逝的雪片。

如果哈娜捕食的时候也能这样一气呵成就好了，莫里森心里升起一股柔情，他没有同平时那样在后头大声叮嘱小人鱼注意安全，生怕搅扰了哈娜的兴致，退到了章鱼巫师的身边。莫里森侧过脸，刚好对上章鱼巫师面具上两个黑洞洞的眼窝，这个由白骨制成的覆盖物很奇特，形状不属于莫里森所知的任何一种海中生物，却又那么贴合，自己从未通过面具的缝隙看清楚死神的脸。很神秘，也有些无奈，每次看见死神，莫里森都躲不开这种感觉。“你为什么要我把哈娜带过来？”

“因为她就是你许愿的代价。”死神毫不意外地看着人鱼额角暴起的青筋，心里为这场幼稚的挑衅以及其带来的戏剧效果打上了一个颇高的分数，嘴上则立即飞快地解释，“开个玩笑，我才不会为了你那微不足道的愿望而放弃哈娜这个长期饭票的。”

不知怎么回事，曾经看似远在天边的死神，却又近在眼前。

本来剑拔弩张的糟糕关系像一道不可穿越的珊瑚屏障将人鱼包裹着，他惊慌四顾，横冲直撞却怎么也闯不出这层叠的迷宫。而现在屏障突然碎开了口子，莫里森听从本能，用力推动缺口，屏障粉碎了，变成一群群斑斓的热带鱼，忙忙碌碌地在碧海里来回梭巡。

“我讨厌这种笑话。你要是敢打她的主意，等着与你那些乱七八糟的触手说再见。”

“你才舍不得这样对我。还有，你知道他们能不断生长的对吧？”

莫里森额角的血管又开始习惯性地突突直跳了，他眯起眼露出教育哈娜吃饭要讲究礼节的慈父笑脸，但明显抽筋的嘴角一切变得不那么自然：“哦，这倒是第一次听说有这种事。不介意我现在就验证一下真伪？”

“亲爱的杰克，你可不适合做那么残忍的事情。还有别忘了，你需要我帮你实现愿望呢。试想一下，当你拥有了一双腿去陆地快活的时候，谁会在家帮你带那可爱的小鱼苗呢。”

用不着你好心，莫里森嘟嘟哝哝了一会儿又说道：“难道你要帮我照顾哈娜？什么时候有那么善良了。”

“我当然要好好照顾我的饭票。”死神有些耐人寻味地拉长了音调，“当然，照顾的费用一并归在你的账上。”

“混球章鱼。”

“谢谢赞美，老鱼骨头。”死神还击得不动声色。

巫师将人鱼领进自己用巨型海螺构建的房间——与人鱼喜爱开阔水域的习性不同，死神还是无法逃离其种群特性，任何狭小适合躲藏的容器，都是章鱼最喜欢的地方——螺壳的开口由大到小，内部光滑干净，呈现出长年磨擦之后才有会有的奶黄色细腻表面，上面凿出不少深浅不一的凹槽，每一个凹槽内都镶嵌了一枚灰色的石头，当死神的身体触碰到那些石块，朦胧的光晕就从其内部缓缓透出来。

人鱼跟在章鱼后面，转过只能容纳一鱼进出的狭小通路后，便到达了海螺内部。除了穹顶上镶嵌着会发光的石头外，没有任何装饰品，厚厚的细沙与小圆石平铺在底部，堆了有三分之一那么厚，在一个不起眼的角落，有许多规则开凿的圆孔，温暖的海水从孔洞中渗出流入海螺内部——大概这个孔洞就是将周围海底火山的热水引流而入的装置。

这里的空间相较于通路来说的确大了不少，但是想容纳两个大家伙还是有点费劲：死神触腕根本无法平铺展开，章鱼的背脊贴着壳壁，两根触腕沿着内壁弧度盘成一个交叠的触须圈，剩下的则熟练地埋进沙地之下。莫里森的尾巴同样无法伸直，只能弯曲着，有些别扭地将自己塞进章鱼触须留出来的一小片空间里。

“和我说说那个人类。”

“伟大的章鱼巫师什么时候对人类的事感兴趣了？”

死神并没有搭理会人鱼的嘲弄，他只是安静地等待着莫里森的回复。

眼看要是自己不回答，章鱼就准备做一辈子沉默雕像，莫里森开口道：“没什么大不了的。不过是个无意中救的朋友而已。”

硬要莫里森来形容莱耶斯的话，人类像山顶冰岩上融化的雪水。他到过许多自己不了解的地方，可能蜿蜒于鲜绿的林地和成熟的果园，或者城市中用石板铺就的水渠，但是最终却最终涌入浩瀚海洋的怀中。

“虽然他是个人类，但是很随和，在他身边很放松。”人鱼眯起眼睛，发出了极其亲切又柔软的声音，脸上也带着温柔的神情，“相见恨晚吗？总觉得似乎与这人认识很久了。”

“看来你对他的评价还不错。”

“因为他是个好人，况且他曾经还带领船队驱逐过海域上的海盗。”

“哦？你亲眼见过？”

“见过……算是见过。”

“所以在不确定对方是不是消灭海盗的‘好心人’，凭着人类甜言蜜语几句，还有不知道哪里来的既视感，你就像个刚进入交配期的冲动小鬼一样准备为了他去陆地上了？”

“那么久相处下来的感觉不是假的。我自己有判断力，不需要你操心……哎？”说话间人鱼感觉自己的舌头发涩，同时尾巴尖上泛起的酥麻感袭击了他。莫里森有些费力地提起手，苍白的手心里飘过一缕缕黑丝般的晕染。

章鱼黑色触腕尖从细软的沙地里冒出来，莫里森不适时宜地想起那些随波摇曳的花园鳗，但是很快他就觉得自己的联想幼稚得可笑。那些触腕才不是胆小害羞的无害生物，若要给他们定义的话，永远只可能是身居高位的捕食者。人鱼靠在螺壳的内壁上，他厌恶章鱼神经麻痹毒素引起的酥麻感，却又无可奈何。可能每次死神想从许愿者身上取走些什么，他都会事先将来者弄得晕乎乎而失去对疼痛的感知力——不过这里若是作为换取报酬的地方，未免有些太过干净与舒适了。

“你走之后我一直在思考，得问你要些什么作为报酬，要知道，来我这里许愿的人鱼比你预想中要多。我是否该像其他许愿者一样处理你的问题？用一条手臂、半截尾巴、或者是整片背鳍来交换一个去陆地愿望？这些东西很的确方便切取又有一定的交易价值，但是就像之前说的，我不会因为眼前的小利，而放弃长远的收益。”

死神的触腕挤进壳壁与人鱼背部之间，腕底吸盘轻抚过人鱼滑腻的皮肤，他停顿了几秒，很快，两条腕足灵活地将人鱼的双臂反剪于身后，一条毫不客气地缠在人鱼腹部的位置。吸盘开始下压，直至牢牢地变成几条黑色锁链挂在人鱼的身上。死神感觉到对方的肩胛在蠕动，他能想象那双肩之间的皮肤皱起几道不规则的纵向沟壑。于是他稍稍收起力道，又有两条空闲的腕足尖端轻轻地抚摸着人鱼皮肤与下腹鳞片相接处，他曾从那个部位取走过不少圆圆的蓝色鳞片，不过经过时间的推移，半圆形的新生鳞片又从发白的皮肤下钻出来，一层层堆叠着，摸起来柔软极了。腕足沿着人鱼肚脐的中心线下滑，直至某处浅浅的凹陷处，前端灵活的吸盘吸住阴影下的鳞片，两条触须一左一右将其缓缓向两侧拉开。

在外力的作用下，原本提供保护作用的鳞片层开始松动，露出藏于生殖裂里面的性器与泄殖孔。

莫里森背部向后弓起，有些徒劳地想将自己藏起来。

死神吹了一声口哨，在狭小的空间里来回回荡，听起来刺耳极了。

死神不再等待，此刻他只想做一直以来想干的事。绑着人鱼手臂的腕足向前推动，逼迫莫里森将背部挺直，身体毫无保留地展现在章鱼巫师的眼前。死神那套着不知名动物骨头的指尖顺着人鱼生殖裂周围肉质的外唇小幅度地揉搓，紧接着慢慢滑进那道裂口中。很快他就触摸到人鱼被隐蔽起来的甚至器官。同章鱼的阴茎化腕足不同，人鱼的生殖器官更接近人类，只不过被生殖裂与鳞片给隐藏起来，方便流线型的身体能更加顺畅地在水中活动。

莫里森的表情几度变化，最后只剩下显而易见的愤怒和一丝难以启齿的羞赧，死神并没有搭理人鱼，也不想对自己的行为有什么解释，手指将生殖裂撑开，让人鱼的阴茎从里面露出来。本来固定鳞片的两条腕足同死神的手指一起有节奏地在光滑的柱身上来回移动。巫师的拇指腹擦过根部，一条腕足绕着冠状沟壑旋转，前端带着细小吸盘的部分，弯曲覆盖于人鱼阴茎顶端的小孔上，柔软又孜孜不倦地刺激着；另一条则卡进生殖裂与阴茎的空隙里，灵活地玩弄着隐藏在里面的睾丸。

莫里森腹部肌肉的抽搐开始变得明显，紧绷皮肤上呈现出肌肉群划出的长影，臀部与尾巴不安分地抬动个不停，很明显想要攻击身前的章鱼巫师。

人鱼都是优雅的神秘生物？这种形容大概只存在于人类弱智的童话故事里。要是之前没有给莫里森吸食一定量的麻痹毒素，照这个野蛮种族的力气大概早就把自己和海螺壳一起给打出窟窿来。死神突然有些愤愤地想，手上倒也没停下，持续地套弄那个逐渐充血变硬的器官。人鱼鳃口开合愈发急促，他的肩胛骨下抑，每一寸鳞片都紧紧地贴服在肢体上，鱼鳞与鱼鳞间的缝隙几乎看不见了，苍蓝色的鳞片像蓝钻似地反射着螺壳内部柔和的光芒。整条尾巴此刻变成一块完整又富有光泽的宝石，整块海洋都凝结在他的身上。

死神的腕足抚摸莫里森的胸口与肩膀，吸盘吻过苍白的皮肤。他感觉手里的硬物微微抽动着，猝不及防间，一股白色的液体喷溅了出来。人鱼双眼紧闭，上下两排牙齿紧紧咬在一起，脑袋侧在一边，只把半张侧脸留给死神。短短的白发在海中晃动，柔和得像反射了日光的波浪。

反剪人鱼双臂的章鱼腕足同肚子上的那条一起松开。虽然双手得到了自由，但是释放后的倦意与毒素侵蚀的酸麻感觉仍未消去。死神似乎是知道莫里森的感觉一样，三条腕足在人鱼背后交叉成一个方便倚靠的舒适网兜，将人鱼笼在里面。莫里森发出一声懊恼的喉音，但是在死神听来，这声咕噜更像是舒适的信号。

死神捏了捏人鱼随着海流摆动的耳鳍。这是永恒的一刻，至少对于他来说是这样的。莫里森现在躺在他的巢穴里，像无数沉没的船首上携带的神像，在不见光的深海之底，在萤石影影绰绰的照耀下，流淌着晦暗不明的眼泪。

死神将虎口卡在人鱼的脖子上，带勾爪的手指恶意地在鳃口的缝隙边缘刮弄，享受抚摸莫里森下颚时人鱼轻微地颤抖。

_他应该脱了面具，去亲吻他的脸，然后坦白一切，把自己阴暗的、热切的秘密都告诉他，但是事已至此又不知道该如何开口。他们因为“愿望”被扭结在一起，如果脱去这层关系，彼此还剩余什么。_

死神不想去猜测。

其实很多次，他有机会说出所有的故事，然而好像有只巨蟹用钳子夹住了他的嘴，不让真心从喉咙里溜出来。还有几次，话已经到嘴边，最后沉默依旧获得了胜利。

死神用腕足揽住人鱼的腰，直到他们完全贴在一起。人鱼的鳞片刮擦着他其余在待命的腕足，弄出无伤大雅的瘙痒，他用手整理了莫里森耳鳍边上的白色头发，接着把人鱼抓得更加紧了些，阴茎化的腕足正抵在人鱼打开的生殖裂前，磨蹭着周围肉质的外唇。人鱼开始不知所措地扭动，但是抵在私处的茎化腕触手没有丝毫退让。

章鱼那比手指还灵活的茎化腕挤进人鱼的生殖裂里，沿着又一次勃起的阴茎向下，在人鱼的泄殖口周围打转，他没有立刻侵入对方的身体，只是不断抚摸着人鱼的皮肤与尾巴。在这种明显带有欲望的抚摸下，莫里森的体温开始升高，本来就苍白的皮肤变得更加透明，就算在昏暗的巢穴里还是能清楚地看见他皮肤下与尾巴同色的青蓝血管，如果再刺激一下，说不定能看见血液是如何在对方身体里流动。

死神点到为止。

当粗壮的茎化腕完全插入泄殖口的时候，人鱼发出一声不响却无比高亢的呻吟。他整个背脊都从死神腕足构成的网兜里跳起来，但是瞬间又落了回去。人鱼潮湿的蓝眼睛看着章鱼巫师，黏在睫毛下面的蓝色晶体落在锁骨的凹陷处，被死神的手指抚落。

莫里森的体内比海水更加柔软，紧窒的内壁散发出温暖的热量，死死包裹着入侵的触手。茎化腕有些笨拙，一寸寸地在人鱼身体里行进，每当吸盘落下又抬起的时候，人鱼嘴里总是会漏出甜蜜又隐秘的呻吟。人鱼的阴茎已经完全勃起了，种族特性使他们与海豚多少有些相似，相较平时的冷感与克制，一旦落入情欲的大网便会变得有些——激烈？

在性与章鱼巫师的刺激下，莫里森感觉自己心跳地快要爆炸了，身体越来越烫，连周围的海水似乎都无法熄灭自己皮肤上跳动的火焰。血液的流动，不断提高的代谢让毒素的酸麻感渐渐退去，身体的控制权又回到了手上——他没有再思考什么，身体的本能让人鱼向前挺动，将死神的茎化腕吞得更深，双手张开勾着死神冰凉的背脊，像是怕被海浪冲走的海獭一样，尖利的指甲毫不留情地刺进对方的背脊里。

死神吃痛，暴风雨般的报复随之而来，触手尖端在甬道里蜷曲神展，刺激着从未有过的深处。莫里森瞬间抬起头，龇着牙露出威吓的愤怒表情。

“这不公平，明明是你先动手的。”

“随便给别人灌毒素就公平吗？”可能是精神毒素的后遗症，莫里森的话听起来有些僵硬，不过手上的力道倒是轻了一些。他扭动着尾巴，不过狭小的螺壳本来就不适合非软体鱼类居住，只挥动了几下便被条条腕足给封住了行动。

“嘘，嘘。”死神出声安抚着，空闲的腕足沿着侧肋爬上人鱼的胸口，摩挲着小巧的圆圆乳首，时不时用吸盘吮吸着。在情潮之海的拍击下，莫里森很快便忘记了还嘴，又随着章鱼的步调轻轻地晃动着腰部。他感觉章鱼的手指在他的颈背摩挲，骨质面具从他的鳃口一直移动到喉结，接着是疯狂跳动的心脏——莫里森感觉自己胸口擦过一个粗糙的玩意儿。不是死神的骨质面具，而是更加柔软和冰凉的东西——当他突然意识到那是死神的嘴唇后，人鱼呆了几秒，不过很快从震惊中脱离出来，他的好奇心，当然是他该死的好奇心，他想看一眼。

但是死神低垂着脑袋，莫里森只能看见对方短短的发丝随着水波左右摇摆。

在身体里的茎化腕已经将人鱼完全打开了，本来十分隐蔽的小巧洞口被撑成一个饱满光滑的粉色圆环，周围的联结组织因为被死神的触手挤压而堆积到一边，被压在生殖裂周围的薄鳞片下面。死神喜欢看着那个承载自己的小洞口被扩大的模样，也喜欢听莫里森在自己每次抽动时候发出更多黏腻的咕噜声，细腻的沙子不断被激烈的动作给掀起，混杂着极其细小的蓝色晶体迷离着两者巡睃的视线。

这种感觉像是看着被海水淹没的雨潮，像是穿过一个又一个漆黑的溶洞，像是灵魂在迷茫与悔恨中无止境的徘徊。死神觉得他学到的魔法与咒语都忘却殆尽，消失在这个不甚明亮的螺壳中，消失在热情的拥抱与渴望中，消失在这条他渴望已久的人鱼身边。

死神不得不抓紧人鱼的臀部，抓住他，用力地挺弄，让茎化腕不断地刺激莫里森格外敏感的内壁，他感受着对方身体深处地痉挛。

很快这种痉挛越来越厉害，人鱼抓着自己后背的地方越来越疼，死神知道对方的时间也快到了，在又一次粗鲁地刺戳中，他把精荚射进人鱼的深处。

莫里森有些脱力地半挂在死神身上，尾巴时不时抽搐一下，铲起大量沙子洒在各自的身上。死神的茎化腕仍然埋在他的身体里，不知餍足地排出大量精荚。这些软绵绵的立体玩意儿弄得莫里森感觉有些酸胀。莫里森有些无意识地用脸颊蹭了蹭死神的脖颈，贴着对方耳鳍，轻声叫他快点从自己身体里出去。

死神身体一僵。很快茎化腕就从人鱼的泄殖腔里滑了出去。些许精荚被带出来，莫里森本能地就将手伸向尚未闭合的入口，想将里面残留的玩意儿弄出来。死神阻止了他。理由是需要用这些东西发动魔法。

就像过去靠亲吻，死神渡给莫里森的东西。

都是章鱼巫师血肉的一部分。

死神抚摸莫里森生殖裂周围的鳞片，刚才激烈的性事使得这条本应隐秘闭合的裂口微微张开，变成了一条鲜嫩的粉色细线。

“你也是这样让安吉拉得到双脚的吗？”莫里森的声音有些嘶哑，很奇怪，明明他刚才都没怎么发出尖叫。

“妒忌了？”

“没有。”

“她给了我药方，我给了她血。就这样。”死神的影子被投在螺壳壁上，像一个奇怪的雕像。

“睡一觉吧，”死神说，他用手遮住了莫里森的眼睛，“明天醒来你就会在陆地上的。”


	12. 第十一章

莫里森醒来后发现死神骗了他。

人鱼没有得到人类的双脚，也没有登上陆地。反而是和这位万年的海底家里蹲一起在浅海里浮潜。自己的尾巴被章鱼的腕足缠着，才不至于迷迷糊糊间被海潮冲到别的地方去。

“抱歉，让你失望了。”死神在一旁阴阳怪气地哼哼，“我忘了一些注意事项，所以目前你不会像童话里那样醒来就发现自己长出人类该死的双腿再被王子一路提溜进皇宫的。”

这是陆地上的童话。

人鱼内心的疑惑冒出了头。他分明记得，死神书柜里的童话书上写的分明是 **人类王子长出人鱼的尾巴被公主给捡到了** 。但是个小小插曲并不重要，它在莫里森的脑海里仅仅停留了片刻，就被其他更加重要的事分散了注意力。

“这已经是第几次了。”莫里森停顿了一会儿，他本想抱怨死神又一次的食言与欺瞒，结果却被自己慵懒而沙哑的嗓音吓了一跳，连忙佯装咳嗽道，“我以为我们已经达成共识了。”

“别着急，亲爱的。就一些小小的温馨贴士。”死神意有所指，海面下的腕足有些得寸进尺地擦过人鱼闭合的生殖裂，“你的尾巴，只有在你完全离开的大海的时候才会变成人类的双腿。当然所有的魔法都是有时限的，这个也不例外。在明天的月亮从海平面那头升起的时候，你必须要回到海里。”死神拉长了声音，“对了，你有没有见过被海浪冲上沙滩的水母？”

莫里森沉默着，他等待死神继续开口。

“他们被太阳晒干，身体组织破裂，水分从身体里跑出来，最后变成一滩肮脏的腐烂皮肉被丢在沙地上。如果你没有遵守约定，下场也差不多。”

莫里森点点头。自己做出的决定并不会因为死神三言两语的恐吓给吓到，况且他现在已经没有了回头的机会。“只要照你说的做就行了吧。”

“的确。只要照我说的做，就保证不会发生任何不幸。”章鱼黏糊糊的触腕放开人鱼的尾巴，转而缠住对方的腰腹，“去吧，现在月亮还没升起来，你还有时间……”

后面的话莫里森没有听清，他只觉得身体猛地向上冲，撞开柔软却厚重的潮水，脑袋和肩膀露出了海面。人鱼连忙低头，但除了看见自己随着海水动荡的脸与海面下隐隐约约的尾巴尖，章鱼巫师黑色的身影早已消失得无影无踪了。

莫里森环顾四周，这里距离约定的地点不远。死神大概是摸清了自己和莱耶斯的每一场会面。不过要是死神不知道，莫里森才要感到奇怪呢。他嗅了嗅干涩的空气，朝隐蔽的山洞游去。

进入洞穴并没有花费人鱼多少力气，但是将自己的长尾巴从海水里捞起，铺在坚硬的岩石上晾干倒是累得他直喘粗气。尾巴被刮进洞穴的海风吹拂着，颇有些凛冽的感觉。移动尾巴期间，还将莱耶斯放在地上的烛台和几本书扫进了海里。他略带歉意地朝那些缓缓下沉的东西眨了眨眼睛。

莫里森沉默地等待着——鳃口逐渐闭合，他听见自己发出沉重的鼻息。目之所及的尾巴也在失去水分的情况下逐渐分裂成人类的双腿。首先是腰腹以下形成一道纵向的凹槽，接着所有的鱼鳍开始坍塌，像莱耶斯燃烧的蜡，鳞片之间的缝隙模糊，形成光滑的皮肤，包裹住两条结实的长腿。他细细端详着自己与过去的不同，这一切的出现都是如此自然，给人鱼造成一种这双腿似乎本来就藏在鱼尾中的错觉。他先试着动了动脚趾，开始去适应眼前陌生的肢体部件。

身体给出的反馈让莫里森感到满意，下一步，他扶住离自己最近的岩壁，试图像人类一样站起来，可是莫里森低估了陆地上的地心引力。他站起来，几乎是一瞬间又跪倒在岩石地上，皮肤发红发烫伴随着一阵难以忽略的疼痛，双腿酸软无力，对人鱼发出的站立指示拒不执行。

他再一次尝试，跌倒，再爬起来……就像是冰岩上刚刚孵化出来的小企鹅。人类的身体比他想的要脆弱上许多，刚才那一连串的磕碰使得莫里森的膝盖疼得要命，莫里森用手牢牢抓住莱耶斯放在洞穴中的椅背，另一只手尴尬地摇晃着，试图保持平衡。

“这……可真叫人吃惊。”莫里森吓了一跳，好不容易稍微掌握了一些站立的要领，被这冷不丁响起的声音又给打成了碎砂。他又一次滑稽地坐在岩石地上，用愤怒的眼神瞪着来人，来掩饰自己的羞赧。

莱耶斯舒展着深色双眉，上下打量着眼前一丝不挂的异族朋友，人鱼的特征在莫里森身上已经荡然无存：尖尖的耳鳍和其余收拢或张开的棘骨，悉数被抚平成光滑又圆润的皮肤与关节。男人视线沿着对方裸露的胸口一直延伸到下腹后，有些无可奈何地摇摇头。他转身跳回驶来的船舱里，取出事先准备好的衣物。莱耶斯半架着莫里森，叫他扶好椅子支撑住身体，接着半跪下，帮对方换上了整套的装束。

人类带来的衣服非常柔软，但是贴在皮肤上总让人鱼感到些许不自在的瘙痒。

“你现在看起来好极了。”莱耶斯说这个话的时候，莫里森正用食指在衣领处来回刮着，“怎么？衣领太紧了？”

“好像勒着我的鳃口了。”人鱼看着有些可怜，“有些喘不过气。”

“用你的鼻子。你知道人类不用鳃呼吸的吧。”会产生如此感觉不过是莫里森的错觉而已。但莱耶斯还是好心地将对方衬衣最上面的纽扣给解开了。接着男人开始替莫里森更换下身的装束。

人鱼饶有兴趣俯视着自己的身体，突然开口：“人类真是不会自我保护。”他言辞凿凿，“裸露在外不会受到损伤吗？”末了还指了指刚穿上的内裤，莱耶斯却因为憋笑而倍感辛苦。

“所以需要穿上衣服。不过请放心，大部分时间都不会受伤。”莱耶斯解释道，将一条长裤从下套上莫里森的腿，“怎么？”

“在那里，”人鱼用手指向海面，“我们有生殖裂用于保护器官。”他脑子里冒出了章鱼巫师的模样，随后又补充道，“不过也有例外。”

“是吗？真神奇。”莱耶斯似乎对于异族的生理并不是很感冒。男人托起莫里森的小腿示意他动动，随后将那双新生的脚塞进用柔软皮子鞣制出的靴子里。

莱耶斯搀起莫里森的手。

变成人类的他的手干燥温暖，丝毫没有过去潮湿清凉的触感。这份温暖贴在莱耶斯的手心里，如同一只淘气野猫在水泥未干的路面上留下圆圆爪印那般不朽。莱耶斯将莫里森从椅子的支撑中解放出来，他们在并不宽敞的洞穴里双手紧握，你一前，我一后地学习如何迈步。

当习惯地心引力之后，莫里森发现控制双腿其实就和控制尾巴那样自然又简单。虽然大脑与身体之间的指令接受还需要再磨合一下，但他已经急不可耐想离开这个洞穴了。

莱耶斯好像能看透他的心思一样，小心地护着对方，示意莫里森跨进摇摇晃晃的船舱里。人鱼刚坐稳，莱耶斯便跳进来，震得船身又大幅度晃荡。莫里森本能抓住了船舷的扶手，他感觉到如果现在把手指伸进嘴里，就能触摸到已经悬至喉咙口的心脏。看着人鱼那张紧张不已的脸孔，莱耶斯发出一声轻笑：“别乱动，抓好了。”

男人将船桨稳稳摇起来。

莫里森紧紧扣住船舷边的手松开了，手掌自然下垂，指尖浸没在水中，与船首一起划开蓝黑色的海面。“真奇怪，”前人鱼开口，“我明明来自深海，现在脑子里想的都是快点离开。”

“这不奇怪。当你离开家乡的那一刻，你会感到自己再也不需要家乡了。不过当时间一长，你才会像犯了相思病的人一样怀念起那里罢了。”莱耶斯耸肩道。

人鱼的眼里写满了好奇：“这么说，你明白这种感觉？”

“一点儿不错，毕竟我也是行了很久的船才来到这里的。”

“和军队吗？”

“是的，和军队。”

“那你来自哪里？”

“好奇宝宝？”莱耶斯像陷入了回忆般，他讲得很慢，一字一顿的。仿佛这样说完，记忆里的美景就会再次呈现在眼前。“一个充满山地、阳光、音乐以及能吹到加勒比海风的地方。” 

“那可有够远的。”莫里森收回手，思考从这片海域游到加勒比海湾要多久，水珠溅在他的手背上。“真凉。”

他们有一搭没一搭地聊着天，莱耶斯时不时休息一会儿，靠着星星与灯塔的光亮辨别起方位。小船离海岸线越来越近，莫里森便愈发清晰地听见陆地上人类喧闹的声音。“这是怎么了？”他有些紧张，人类的耳朵没有耳鳍好用，声音缥缈模糊，他无法从中得到更多有用的信息。

“人类的狂欢节。你们海里会有吗？庆祝一年好收成之类的。”

杰克想起收获节，又想起为了一棵珊瑚树不依不饶缠着死神的黑影，不禁有些发笑。

莱耶斯将船停在小码头上，接着把莫里森从船舱里拉出来。白发男人不知道自己的腿该放在哪儿了，左脚絆着右脚，踉踉跄跄和莱耶斯撞在一起，月光下他们的影子被拉得变形，像一丛被狂风吹过正在晃动的树影。“悠着点大个子，”莱耶斯用肩膀架着莫里森，“你明明没喝过酒，醉酒的样子到是学得真像。”

“我当然喝过。”莫里森有些不服输。

“得了，我不认为从海盗不小心掉进海里被稀释了不知道多少倍的朗姆酒能尝到什么酒味。不，不可能，我不会带你去喝酒的。”莱耶斯的肩膀撞了莫里森一下，“难得来陆地一次，醉醺醺的可对你没有一点意义。”他们走过港口木质的长桥，咯吱咯吱的声音汇入远处人类欢呼歌唱洪流里，细不可闻。

在长桥的尽头停着一辆马车。

“不骑马吗？”

“还不会走路就想着跑？”莱特斯调笑。当他们两个走近的时候，两匹拉车的驮马像受到什么刺激，发出嘶嘶的鸣叫，前蹄不断扬起，车夫好一顿安抚才让它们安静下来。莱耶斯快速将莫里森塞进车厢，他在门外和车夫嘱咐了几句，不一会儿又钻回男人对面。

“马似乎受到了惊吓，”莱耶斯说，“人鱼果然应该算是凶猛的肉食种。”

莫里森挑起眉毛。

“人类可能无法分辨你，但是似乎动物可以。敏锐的野性直觉让你在它们面前可无处遁形。”莱耶斯言之确凿，同时还有些夸张地挥动手臂。

“我有同你说过吗，你瞎胡诌的时候同我一个认识的章鱼特别像。”莫里森眯着眼睛微笑。

“没有，”莱耶斯看向他，眼里有些许的好奇，“那章鱼是你朋友？”

人鱼语塞，蓝眼睛在浅色的睫毛下不自在地来回移动，他声音断断续续：“嗯……当然……是不错的……朋友。”

莱耶斯没有继续追问有关于对方海洋社交圈的详细信息，他只是长时间盯着莫里森并点了点头。他并不关心，就像男人的注意力只在杰克身上而总是无视海中世界所有一切其他人类会好奇的魔幻故事一般。话题很快就转到了食物上，莱耶斯固执地相信从人鱼变成人类会消耗大量的能量，对此目前并不是非常饿的莫里森只想翻白眼。

人类热情地开始介绍，虽然作为海边小镇主打鱼类料理，但是这里依旧得到内陆其他各式蔬菜水果与肉类的补给，并且认真地告诉莫里森他们此行的餐馆有什么特色。

刚开始莫里森还试图把莱耶斯嘴里蹦出来的名词与自己记忆中见过的模糊图像对应起来，很快他就发现这是痴心妄想。自己所见过的都是一些被海水泡发过、变得发白柔软、有时还散发出怪异气味的东西，似乎与眼前端上来的食物相距甚远。

浇了法式白酱的牛排、薯条、一小盘混合着西蓝花，洋葱以及虾仁通心粉、切成方块的巧克力蛋糕，以及一杯葡萄汁。

莫里森短暂地瞥了一眼食物，将目光转向四周：许多人类在他的身边走动，端着啤酒的女服务生头上扎着红白格子的头巾，桌上薄薄的纸质菜单，冒出神奇香味的后厨送餐口，还有金属餐具敲击瓷盘叮叮咚咚的声音。各种感官争先涌进他新形成的身体里，冲击来的炫目又恍惚，感谢海神，人鱼心想，若是他还留有人鱼杰出的听力与视觉，可能会在感官爆炸里被弄得无所适从。莱耶斯鼓励他，莫里森学着男人的样子，同人类一样用工具切割菜肴，他坐在留有酒渍的棉布单人卡座里，如同以此为巢的某种海鸟幼雏，笨拙地模仿人类那般汲取食物。莫里森尝了两口牛排，就把兴趣转向蛋糕上了。

“不喜欢肉类？”

“也没有，只是口感有些奇怪。”莫里森嘴角边上有一小块可可粉留下的甜蜜污渍。

莱耶斯自然而然地伸出手，拇指掠过人鱼的唇边皮肤。随后将手指塞进嘴里，舔了舔细碎的粉末。“真不错。”他说道。

莫里森发现他那颗本该平缓的心脏正有些不受控制地跳动。


	13. 第十二章

莱耶斯起身表示要去付账，吩咐莫里森到餐馆外头等自己。

现在，被通心粉与甜点塞饱的人鱼坐在饭馆外头的木头摇椅上，好奇地前后摇摆。

陆地上，一切都是崭新的。

闪耀了千百年的月亮与星晨，悬挂在莫里森的头顶，彼此中间不再隔着深深苍海，明亮的光点仿佛触手可及。郁郁葱葱的树林像墨绿色的波浪，流淌在山坡上。夜风吹拂过茂密枝丫，发出经久不息的沙沙响动，就算在喧嚣声中也听得真切。

莱耶斯跨出大门见到的第一个景象便是他的人鱼朋友正着迷地眺望远方。他禁不住发出一声轻笑。这声笑唤醒了莫里森，白发男人打了一个激灵——不知是夜风太凉还是被吓的——某种称得上是窘迫的神情慢慢爬上了脸颊。莱耶斯对此熟视无睹，他伸手把莫里森从摇摇晃晃的座位里拉起来，可人鱼笨拙的双脚显然超出人类预料：摇晃的木枕几乎在同时就打到了莫里森的脚踝，发出一记肉体被重物敲击的闷响。莱耶斯眉毛挑动，自己的脚踝也共情一般抽痛着。

莫里森的脸孔顿时扭曲成一团。身体里属于深海生物的攻击本能让他将嘴张得老大，因为疼痛而亮出白色的犬齿，活像所有受到威胁的小动物一样。

莱耶斯捏了捏对方的手，引导他安全地从摇椅的空隙里走出来。人类蹲下身，仔细检查着人鱼的伤势，发现仅仅只是皮肤变红，连个瘀伤也没留下。男人仰着头：“小心一些，我的朋友。人类的身体可很脆弱的。”

就算莫里森脱困之后，他仍然下意识地瞥了眼还在晃动的摇椅。“我知道。”

莱耶斯没有错过他的小动作：“需要去踢一脚解气吗？”

莫里森瞪着他，瞪圆的眼睛里写满了不敢置信：“你怎么比小鱼苗还幼稚。”

“我以为这样做会让你开心点。”人类站起身揽上白发人鱼的肩头，带着前他一步步迈下台阶。

“可我还不至于会被这种小事影响。”莫里森嘴里头嘟嘟哝哝。

虽然业已入夜，但在狂欢节热烈气氛笼罩下的小城还未入眠。橘色提灯被安放在道路各处，远远望去像极了条条蜿蜒向天空的通路。莫里森本以为莱耶斯会带他去那里，不料对方却带着他朝反方向的树林里钻。

林地已经聚集了不少扎营的人、数不清的兽皮帐篷以及一丛丛跳动的篝火。人们手里拿着大酒杯和散发着香气的棉花糖，各种切块的肉食于炭火中发出滋滋的尖叫，裙裾在火光的照耀下飞扬，好些个漂亮女孩儿的金发被染成了红橙色，她们眼睛下方有两道睫毛投下的可爱阴影。

莱耶斯选的地方远离人群。

他早在去洞窟接人鱼之前，就于此地架好了帐篷与营火堆。兽皮上一个个尚未来得及消逝的水珠就是证据。“这里以前是个锯木厂。”莱耶斯一边动手掸着水滴，一边解释，“不过好些年头没人来了。”

的确，接二连三的秃树桩让这片土地看起来孤零零又凋敝不堪，空气里仿佛还漂浮着木头被锯开时扬起的碎屑，弄得人鱼鼻子发痒。莫里森蹲下身，他按压着潮湿的土地，再抬起时，地上留下了一个星型的凹坑，手心里则粘满了滑腻腻的冰凉苔藓，在夜里它们看上去黑乎乎的，触感却让莫里森熟悉无比：那感觉像抚摸一只冰凉的小蝠鲼、老海龟的硬壳或者是……章鱼的腕足。

“别蹲在地上，到这儿来。”莱耶斯的声音透过兽皮飘进莫里森的耳朵。人鱼拍了拍手，把苔藓随意地朝裤腿上一抹，便朝帐篷走去。他学着人类的样子盘起腿，和莱耶斯并肩坐在毛毯上，膝盖抵着膝盖，大腿贴着大腿。“帐篷。”莫里森说，“真像柔软版的海底洞窟，就是看起来不怎么安全。”

“只要你不唱召唤风暴的歌，它还是很结实的。”

又是唱歌。

莫里森心里翻涌起一阵无奈。人类似乎就认定了长着鱼尾巴的生物必然就有一副天籁的嗓子，老实说他并不知道个中缘由。莫里森曾经同莱耶斯关于此事展开过讨论，当然人鱼并不介意为人类再开一次‘分清人鱼与塞壬’的课程。可话刚到嘴边，一股无形的违和感却像团湿粘的海草，塞住了他的嘴。

**莫里森不记得有同莱耶斯讲解过风暴和歌声的关联性。**

他无意识地将手指绞在一起，没有发现莱耶斯从身后拿出了一把看起来是乐器的东西。当第一条琴弦切破空气时，莫里森才注意到。人类深色的手指拨动浅色细弦，发出细雨落进海面般悦耳的声音，轻柔曲调缓缓漫向四周，衬托得锯木厂四周更为幽静。

舒缓的调子将莫里森刚才滋生的不安灵巧地拆解开，分成几乎看不见的小碎片，吹出了他的脑海。人鱼眯起眼睛，直视篝火让他眼窝发烫，产生出一种试图流泪的冲动。

“感动哭了？没想到你那么敏感。”莱耶斯故意捏着嗓子调侃他的模样真是无比可恶。

“不。”莫里森用手背擦了擦眼睛，圆圆的生理泪水温暖着一小片皮肤，“倒是你，这是在干什么？”他指指男人。

“野营。人类喜欢同自然亲近。再说，你应该没有住在林地里的经验吧？”莱耶斯明知故问，“还是说你想和别人一样围着篝火跳舞？”他上下打量身边的白发男人，最后目光停留在对方的脚上，“这项活动对你而言可能有些危险。”

莫里森想起自己在海里时曾参加过的舞会，又幻想着用人类双腿跳舞的模样。光是笨拙的假设就把他给逗乐了：“免了，这样也挺好。”

“不像年轻人那么喜欢闹腾？”

莫里森发出一声代表认同的鼻音。

莱耶斯边笑边摇头，他没有停下演奏的手，时不时还哼上几段。是莫里森没有听过陆地的歌曲，但这并不妨碍人鱼学着去欣赏。

林地深处黑黝黝的，散发着一种神秘的气息。乐器奏响的音律像雾般将他覆盖着。莫里森很快注意到，在黑暗中闪烁着点点黄绿色的光芒，他面对眼前的奇怪玩意儿——带尾巴的流星在视线里闪耀窜动：“那是什么？”

“萤火虫。过去海盗把它们装进提灯里当照明用。”

闪烁的小家伙们为话题打开了一道豁口，莱耶斯说绿色幽光总让他联想到狼的眼睛——他说起曾经在山野上遇见的冬狼，它们是如何突破牧羊犬的防卫夺取战利品；接着又介绍起有着斑点尾羽的雉鸡、黑熊与白尾鹿——他见多识广，侃侃而谈，带着些许与年龄不符的老道与睿智，说话时每个词都准确地像刚从剖开的百科全书里取出来，还冒着新鲜的热气。

“你在加入军队前是个猎人？”

“不。打猎只是业余爱好。”

莫里森指着男人手里的乐器问：“这个也是爱好？”

莱耶斯拨动琴弦，用一个重音为这段表演划上了休止符：“我同你说过吧，我来自一个充满音乐的地方。所以，这不是爱好。”男人上唇上修剪整齐的胡须微微抬起，露出迷人的笑容，“我更愿意称之为天赋。”

莫里森脱口而出：“自大狂。”心里却悄无声息地游荡过另一个黑色影子。

莱耶斯没有反驳，他眨眨眼，另一首悠扬音乐从指尖流泻而出。

同往常夜巡时候相比，今天的夜晚过得一点也不慢。恰恰相反，树林、音乐、以及莱耶斯柔缓的语调仿佛把时间拖拽着往前赶。莫里森想，陆地与海洋的黑夜果真截然不同。

※※※

莫里森醒来时已经错过了看日出的最佳时机。

太阳将它热带鱼般的金色阳光泼溅在帐篷表面，整个内部空间都充满了一股烘烤过后特有的炙热气味。莫里森蜷缩在睡袋里，他眼皮打架，皱巴巴的浅蓝色被面在人鱼模糊的视线中恍然已是安全的海湾；他陌生的双脚正在无意识地轻轻痉挛，发烫的脚底贴在小腿上。当莫里森还生活在深洋中时，他对温度的变化并不敏锐，直到未曾体验过的温暖开始麻酥酥地渗进整个腿部，人鱼才稍微清醒些。他在枕头上蹭了蹭脸，太阳穴处粘着一绺发潮的银色头发被弄散了，迷迷糊糊地思考起昨晚到底是如何结束的。可就算他绞尽脑汁也只捕捉到一段段悠扬的琴声。

莱耶斯在外头煮着什么，香味勾得莫里森胃里翻涌，他钻出帐篷，手脚并用的姿势算不上多好看。

“你比我想的还能睡。”莱耶斯递给他一杯冒着热气的深棕色液体，边上的盘子里堆着面包片、煮好的虾仁与海胆。“热巧克力，小心烫。”男人嘱咐过后，便着手开始拆除营地与篝火，看来他已经吃过饭了。

海边小城时常伴随的呼啸海风，到林地附近却收敛了，在阳光和树影下，能听见的只有鸟儿的啾鸣。莫里森用勺子挖着海胆中部柔软的肉，新鲜得像刚从海里捞出来，就算做成熟食还保留着海洋的灵魂。

※※※

只有一天，准确来说现在离日落也只剩下半天时间，想让海中居民参观完整个人类小城显然不太可能。好在莱耶斯已经把整个行程安排妥当了。

店主们都将歇业的牌子翻转过来，铃铛随着大门一次又一次的开合而响动，整个集市在热闹的叫卖声中逐渐苏醒。

两人沿着玻璃橱窗一路向前，琳琅满目的商品使莫里森想给小不点们带点礼物的念头愈发强烈，可他缺乏挑选礼物的品味——不是人鱼审美糟糕，而是他根本搞不懂眼前奇形怪状的人类物品的真正用途。

就在莫里森困扰的时候，莱耶斯指着某家首饰店的橱窗提议道：“这个如何？”

于是，在一堆花样繁复的链条中，莫里森看见了它。

在极其简单的细银链子下方垂挂着一块用白色石头雕琢成，名为“兔子”的动物：长长的耳朵、雪球般的尾巴、以及一对用深粉色矿石镶嵌的眼睛——那双眼睛真的很衬哈娜粉色的鱼尾。

不等莫里森点头，莱耶斯已经自作主张地替人鱼打开了店门。

未经过多加工的圆木构成了整个空间的主体基调，偏暖烛光照在柜台上，里面满是香蜡的味道，叫人鼻子发痒。莫里森下意识地揉起鼻子。柜台后，有着一头黑色长发的棕肤女店主冷淡地抬起头，随即又埋首进柜台上摊开的书本中，绿松石色的流苏耳环软软地垂落到书页上。

莱耶斯很快找到了想要的目标：“还有这个。”他颇为得意地将手里的东西展示给人鱼看：两枚闪亮的紫色宝石分别被两条暗银色的金属箍成扁扁的耳钉。“怎么样？我眼光不错吧。”

**杰克，你的确同莱耶斯提起过哈娜与黑影，但是你有说起过她们头发与鳞片的颜色吗？**

**记忆困惑地摇了摇头。**

“为什么选这个颜色？”莫里森问得漫不经心，双手却像破旧的渔网，紧紧绞在一起。

莱耶斯摸不着头脑，他瞥了一眼女店主，发现对方根本没有朝这里看的意思，于是压低嗓音：“我随手拿的。当然要是不妥，犯了海里忌讳的话完全可以换成别的。你瞧，”他将耳钉变换着角度，紫色宝石内部闪闪烁烁，好似里头装进了一百颗星星那么闪耀，“颜色不是关键。以前有个船员，参军前和父亲在家乡打渔。他说章鱼都喜欢亮晶晶的东西，我想，这个应该适合你的章鱼女孩。”人类作势要将手里的玩意儿放回去换个颜色，莫里森拦住了他：“不用。这个挺好的。”

**莫里森还真不知道章鱼喜欢亮晶晶的东西。**

人鱼想，难怪死神总想要得到莱耶斯送自己的臂环，毕竟那块硕大的黑色钻石在密不通光的深海里也熠熠生辉。

“需要给你的章鱼朋友带点什么吗？”

“你说什么？”

“是你之前提到过的，关系不错的章鱼朋友。”莱耶斯说，“不过从饰品店里找可能不太适合。”语毕，男人盯着莫里森的脸瞧，像在确认人鱼对自己的提议是否满意，当他发现莫里森的表情古怪后，又换上了一副满不在乎的模样。

“不用。他并不喜欢人类制品。”


	14. 第十三章 全文完

小小的插曲并没有打断两人的参观进程。

莱耶斯拉着莫里森去了教堂。恰逢周日的午后，孩子们穿着统一的服饰，在指挥的带领下用稚嫩清亮的嗓音将圣母颂高扬在教堂穹顶之中。

香脂的气味把莫里森弄得头昏脑涨，他并未在礼拜堂停留太久，反倒转身来到教堂后头的教区墓地。墓园规模不算太大，脚下的土地十分松软，周围涂着白漆的木篱笆闪烁着湿润的光。有几座墓碑很新，碑前的鲜花花瓣上凝结着水珠，带着翅膀的黄黑条纹小虫在上头萦绕不去。

莫里森瞧见有几颗无比稀薄的灵魂球在风中动荡。人鱼快步走上前，死神的腕足在他眼前虚晃而过。他条件反射地伸手想去抓住那熟悉的圆球，可手掌却直直穿过它们，那动作带起一阵气流，将灵魂球雾般的形体与死神的形象一齐冲散了——原来人类无法看见灵魂，更别提触摸它们了。

莫里森想他现在的表情必定是无比错愕，因为就连跟在身后跑出来的莱耶斯都开始不解地问他在做什么。

“圆球？”莫里森询问莱耶斯时，男人这样回答，“我没看见。”保险起见，莱耶斯特地绕着墓碑走了一圈，接着他指指眼前的墓碑：“什么都没有，你大概看错了吧。”莱耶斯眯起眼睛看了看天，又伸手摸了摸人鱼微凉的脸颊，嘟囔着：“太阳也没那么强呀。”不过为了人鱼的身体着想，莱耶斯还是将对方带离了墓园。

广场、餐馆、公园……这些似乎都引不起人鱼的兴趣。虽然他们两人原本的交流也不算多么频繁，可莱耶斯还是能从人鱼散漫的视线中感受到对方的心不在焉。人类开始思考，他否定了原先制定的计划，准备领着莫里森来到此行的最后一站。

伴着逐渐陡峭的坡度，莫里森意识到这是通往山上的路——凹凸不平的碎石路对莱耶斯来说几乎没有困难，可这却难倒了莫里森，两条腿不听使唤，就算踩在坚实的平地上，依旧不能使人鱼安心，他不断地想起被海水托起的飘荡感，用来分散逐渐开始酸胀的腿部肌肉；身体也冒着汗，热乎乎的液体从皮肤下渗出来，莫里森有些焦躁不安。

黑发男人伸手架住人鱼的手臂，用力将他拉到自己的身边：“控制一双腿是不是比你想的还要难？”莱耶斯开着无伤大雅的玩笑，就连眼角的纹路里也带着浓浓的笑意。“我们可以稍作休息，时间还早。”他又微笑着带人鱼走了一段路。半个小时之内，在毫无征兆的情况下，他们就抵达了。莫里森耳朵里充满了流淌的声音，眼睛看到了流水，鼻子能闻到午后高地旷野甜丝丝、凉飕飕的味道。

那是一片平缓许多的绿色湿草地，一条不起眼的小溪（在看惯了宏伟大海的生物眼里，小小的溪流完全不值一提）将之一分为二。莫里森看见许多不同种类的植物叶片散布其中，看来如果到了夏季，这里必将繁花绽放。

莱耶斯走到溪边，他将衣服脱去，用灰白色的圆石压住以防被风吹走。男人缓步走进水中，莫里森注意到溪水清澈见底，看上去似乎只到脚踝——莱耶斯却走得十分小心，只消几步，溪水已经吞没了人类的大腿。男人坐下来，朝着莫里森招手。

莫里森踏上洒满圆石的泥土地来到水边，靠近小溪，融化了人鱼不舒服的燥热，体内本属于深海生物的亲切感则逐渐冒头。他学着人类的样子脱光衣服，蜷腿而坐。亲切的溪流让人鱼尝到了水凉砭骨的滋味，不过很快他就适应了。

“我们先休息一会儿。”莱耶斯低沉的嗓音经过水流的浸泡，听起来湿淋淋的，“你感到好些了吗？就算身体离开了大海，我想，有水的地方还是对你有好处。”

溪水带走了热气，将滑腻腻的触感留了下来，这感觉厚重地敷在皮肤上，倒是有几分亲切的味道。水流卷到莫里森的腰间，阳光则亲抚他的肩膀。从陆地吹来的空气柔和温暖，湿草地上的风包围着他，不像海风中带着盐分，粗粝又磨人，莫里森鼻腔里满是潮湿陆地的气息与万物生长的味道，耳边所有的声音都在唱歌，除了风与溪水，还有莱耶斯。人类舒服地叹着气，同自然的音乐编织在一起。整个世界就是湿绿色、灰白色和绵长歌曲的奇妙合奏。莫里森带着探究的眼神看向身边人类的身体，视线落在莱耶斯的侧腰上。虽然肌肉在水光的折射下有节奏地动荡着，他还是能看到人类深褐色的皮肤光滑又完整。

**上次是这样的吗？**

“没有留下疤痕，真是神奇。”莫里森挑起了话头，“看来人鱼的药对人类的效果反而更好。”

“那也是托你的福。”莱耶斯说。他们又泡了一会儿，等暑气悉数消退后，两人重新穿上衣服继续前行。

“我认得这里。”莫里森想起来了，这里曾是莱耶斯被逼无奈跌落的悬崖。

“很美，不是吗。”莱耶斯拨开身边的树枝，又带着莫里森朝前走去。他漫不经心地问：“你觉得人类世界怎么样？”

“同海中的生活差不多，但又有些不一样。”莫里森说。橘红色夕阳在枝叶间抖动，陆地可真是明亮。

“那你想到陆地上生活吗？”

“什么？不。”人鱼的语调里流淌着笑意，“天啊，我早就过了一心想离开大海的叛逆年龄……”随后他止住了话头，有些困惑地看向莱耶斯。

“瞧我，这问题太含糊了。我该说得更明白些。”男人的手向身边的身体伸过去，深棕色的眼睛里装满了深情，而在其中混杂着复杂的爱与欲念。“我爱你。你愿不愿同我一起在陆地上生活？”

当最后一个音节消失，漫长到仿佛看不见尽头的沉默翩然而至。莫里森用他蓝色的眼睛牢牢盯着莱耶斯，浅色眉毛微微皱起。

几乎就在同时，一股寒冷的战栗与忐忑触摸到了莱耶斯的骨头，他自忖之前怎么完全没注意到这双蓝眼睛有多冷酷。

半晌，莫里森摇了摇头：“我的朋友，这办不到。”

“我能问问原因吗？是因为你的小人鱼？”虽然得到了拒绝的答案，莱耶斯并没有摆出深受打击的模样。他问得随性，莫里森却听得出，原来失落与自制，竟能如此奇妙地融合在男人沙哑的嗓音里。

“当然，我无法撇下她。莱耶斯，”莫里森开口的速度不带一点犹豫。他朝悬崖边走去，在一切开始的地方，听着阵阵潮声波涌。人鱼从没有后悔救了莱耶斯，也并不真正厌恶与死神每次的不平等交易，只是像死神告诫他的：魔法时间是有限的，有些事就该同魔法一起结束。想到这里，莫里森突然顿感肩头一松，他得说些什么，将自己的想法传达出来：“我的家，我的生活都在那里。”他看着来到自己身边的莱耶斯，“我爱的家伙也在那里。”

“哦……原来你有爱人了。”莱耶斯故作轻松地说，像尘灰一样飘忽灰暗的脸色却出卖了他，“和我说说她吧。”

“是‘他’。”莫里森的耳朵涨红了，他不应该同莱耶斯谈论太多关于死神的事，可嘴却停不下来，他需要找人倾诉，一个可能再也不会见面的人类是目前最好的选择。“那混蛋章鱼是全海域最残忍的家伙。他是海里的巫师，为其他海中居民实现愿望，并收取高昂的报酬作为代价。”莫里森尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，“我知道，这听起来很可笑。其实他压根不知道我的心思。每次见面都能把聊天演变成争吵作为收尾，最后不欢而散。我们就没有好好坐下来谈谈的机会。只有每次许愿才能将我们联系起来。他恨人类与陆地的一切，而我，”人鱼吞了吞唾沫，最后看了一眼全身僵硬的莱耶斯，“把所有的事都搞砸了。”说完，人鱼便撇下人类，走向悬崖边。

在莫里森面前的是海洋。暗蓝的水咆哮着冲向崖壁，破裂成白色的泡沫。四野之内是无尽的潮水和灰黑石床。整个世界只有撕裂的海和石。

“再见了，我的朋友。以后……”

莫里森并没有来得及把话说完。

一股蛮力撞在他的背上，使人鱼没有站稳，一个踉跄就朝暗色的大海里跌去。他尚未褪去的人类舌头几乎立刻就尝到了无比腥苦的味道，没有变化的鼻腔涌进了水，笨拙的双腿无法掌握平衡——一股死亡的恐惧正慢慢侵蚀着他，不过这种感觉却被模糊视线里看到的景象给取代了。

在莫里森微睁的双眼里，他看见同自己一起坠落的家伙。

莱耶斯的身体开始延展，黑色的浓墨从他的皮肤底下冒出来，一条又一条的腕足于人类的躯壳里释放，从腰部下探出来，缠绕上人鱼已经变回来的鱼尾上。莫里森的眼球上属于水生生物的保护膜又长了回来，他呆然地望着眼前的家伙——莱耶斯的脸孔倒没有过多的变化，只是多了几道仍在冒着黑墨的伤口，他的眼球漆黑，瞳孔则呈现出如血般的红色。“哦宝贝儿，你不知道我有多高兴。”虽然，莫里森从未见过死神面具下的脸孔，但他绝不会认错章鱼那锈迹斑斑的嗓音。

该死的，记忆里打上问号的地方都对上了。当对方的舌头钻进自己口腔里时，莫里森愤怒地想。

※※※

“我知道你现在很恼火。不过该从什么时候说起呢？”加布里埃尔·莱耶斯或者该称他为死神，正用触腕将人鱼笼住，一条则轻轻盖住了对方的嘴，“我想想……就从最开始讲起吧。”

“我来自加勒比湾。也是在那里，我开始了黑魔法的学习。在刚接触魔法的时候，导师就告诉我，在这个世界上，无论做什么都需要付出代价。章鱼一共有三颗心脏，只要还剩一颗，就能维持身体的机能。而为了触碰禁忌，我献出了一颗心脏作为祭品。”他用手指指自己的脸和身体。莫里森不难看出章鱼脸孔与身体上无数冒着黑墨的地方：“但是似乎还不够，一个诅咒降临到了我的身上。只有吸收灵魂球，才可以抑制这些伤口。这就是最初我付出的代价。

“黑魔法让我招致了不少危险。导师曾建议我，为了保险起见，将另一颗心脏藏起来，藏到一个谁都找不到的地方。如果一旦遭遇不测，还有备选方案。”他顿了顿，“所以，我将他藏到了陆地上。有什么地方能比陆地更安全呢？

“每次吸收灵魂球都能让我看见人类的记忆，还记得你在北海大丰收的那次吗？从海盗们的记忆里我得知自己埋藏心脏的地方遭到了洗劫，那群下贱的垃圾们把他带到了这个小城。我离开了一段时间，很轻易就能变成海军将军的样子并找到了他。之后的事，我在洞窟的时候都同你说过了。

“你救了我是个意外，结果却出乎意料。变成了人类的我竟然能和你相处得如此融洽。反倒作为巫师的我却比本来更加刻薄，把人类送给你的东西都拿走了，可你却唯独不愿意把这个交出来。”死神苦笑着抚摸莫里森臂环上那颗漆黑的钻石，“要知道，你那时候看上去完全被莱耶斯给迷住了。”

莫里森用手拨动覆盖在嘴上的章鱼腕足，对方立刻就缩了回去。

不可一世的死神现在看起来有些垂头丧气：“我和你说的都是实话。在你带着哈娜来找我之前，就一直爱着你。”他的手从臂环上松开，“我的那颗心就藏在钻石里。如果你无法原谅我，就把他捏碎好了。”

莫里森抿住嘴唇，接着，人鱼抓住了死神试图抽离的手。他的声音听着有些颤抖：“你这个愚蠢又小心眼的老混蛋。不过，我觉得现在回答你的邀请正合适。”莫里森说，“但得修改一下条件。不是在陆地上，而是在海里。”他的鳃口猛地张开，随即吐出一连串圆鼓鼓的水泡，“我想，我愿意同你生活在一起。”

_月光下，洋面悠闲自在地闪着粼粼的光，潮波悠悠晃动，温柔地盖住每一个大海孕育的生命。_

END


End file.
